Magnetic Love
by Leena LeBeau
Summary: what if Magneto had another daughter and she stayed with him of course silliness ensues and romance well okay horny boys but same diff. Rated for language and yeah language !FINISHED!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
Prologue  
  
A final scream and Isabelle is brought into this world. Her piercing blue eyes staring at the ceiling, she is handed over to her father as the doctors tend to her mother. The heart monitor goes erratic until it comes to a final straight line she dead. Her father cries as he hugs the child to him his white hair falling around her head. She looks up at him and smiles as she falls asleep in his arms completely comfortable. 


	2. Brotherhood Hottie

Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
Chapter 1  
Brotherhood Hottie  
  
Isabelle rolled out of bed not wanting to get up. She looked at the clock it was 10:00.  
  
"stupid time" she stood up and grabbed her silk robe tying it around her revealing nightgown she trudged down the metal hall. Her white hair fell loosely down her back her blue eyes drifted off to somewhere while her sleek body trudged down the hall.  
  
"mornin chere"  
  
"fuck off bitch, whereza coffee"  
  
"chere gambit jus trying t' be nice" he was flung into a wall.  
  
"mate ya try an mess wit dat shiela before shes had her coffee your asking for trouble"  
  
"merci but damn she cute" Pyro helped him off the floor.  
  
"she might be but shes the bosses daughter would you really risk it"  
  
"y' mean dat bombb shell is bucket head's daughter"  
  
"yeah can't ya see the resemblance the white hair blue eyes bit"  
  
"I guess" he watched as she poured a cup of coffee and sat down stealing the funnies from Sabertooth who growled.  
  
"oui I guess y' can see it"  
  
"well I gotta go do something bye" Pyro left the room as Remy walked up to the table taking the seat next to Isabelle. She ignored him and read the funnies while drinking her coffee just then Quicksilver came in.  
  
"mornin sis"  
  
"I'll kill you"  
  
"love you too" he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek she swatted at him but he was to fast.  
  
"ohh to slow try woah" Quicksilver was thrown into the wall by an invisible force.  
  
"damn it belle just trying to be nice"  
  
"no you want to get an daddy's good side so your sucking up and pretending you like me"  
  
"I would never"  
  
"oh bite me" she glared at him  
  
"that's okay you'll probably taste rotten"  
  
"go fuck yourself"  
  
"don't think its humanly possible"  
  
"enough you two now Pietro mind your sister she is younger than you"  
  
"by two friggin minutes"  
  
"still she is younger" Isabelle stood up and walked up to her dad.  
  
"mornin daddy" she hugged him  
  
"I'm like going to the mall can I borrow your credit card" she gave him the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"of course but don't spend to much"  
  
"I won't" *cake* she smiled and raced out of the room grinning evily.  
  
"oh and dear"  
  
*what now*  
  
"take gambit with you he needs to get out"  
  
"do I have to"  
  
"yes"  
  
"but daddy"  
  
"Isabelle Lyn Maximoff, my word is final"  
  
"fine" she slammed the door f her room and changed her cloths this was going to be a long day. She pulled on her favorite black leather pants and green halter. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail letting two strands frame her face. She grabbed a pair of designer shades off her dresser and left the room to come face to face with Remy.  
  
"bonjour"  
  
"what ever look I'm going to go hang out with my friend you go find a hooker or something just stay away from me"  
  
"Remy git d' feeling y' don like him"  
  
"no what gave it away"  
  
"why what did he do?"  
  
"I don't know lets see you're a womanizer a skirt chaser all the things I hate"  
  
"non Remy might be a bit flirtatious but"  
  
"oh just shut up and get in the damn car" she got into the drivers seat of her black sports convertible and took off. She finally stopped at the brotherhood house.  
  
"this is your stop bye bye" she got out of the car and walked up to the door, instead of knocking she went right in.  
  
"hey guys I'm here"  
  
"hello sweetums"  
  
"ugh go away toad"  
  
"but sugar pie I always want to be near you"  
  
"where is everyone"  
  
"lance is up stairs Wanda is out back and Fred is watching TV"  
  
"thanks"  
  
"anytime cupcake"  
  
"shut up oh by the way I think Remy is following me"  
  
"Remy whos" a shadow fell over toad he looked up at Remy and ran away. Remy went into the living room and watched TV with blob. Belle went out back and sure enough there was Wanda blowing stuff up.  
  
"damn sis I think its dead"  
  
"hey belle" she didn't even turn around, with a motion of her hand belle picked up some pieces of metal and began to shape them when she was done there was a metal ankh statue in the middle of the yard. (A/N: okay if you haven't guessed it by now belle is Magneto's daughter and she has the same power as him)  
  
"so what are you doing here" Wanda sat down on a bench.  
  
"thought you might want to help drain dad's bank account"  
  
"sounds like fun"  
  
"lets go" they walked into the house, Toad came hopping up.  
  
"hello my sugar puffs"  
  
"ugh don't start you slimy little weasel" Belle threw him into a wall.  
  
"um hey Belle how are you"  
  
"hi Fred" she winked at him  
  
"you want to come to the mall with us"  
  
"um sure"  
  
"cool now go get in the car I'll get Lance" Wanda and Fred walked out to the car and got in while Belle went upstairs in search of Lance. She found him asleep on his bed she walked over to him and kissed him on the mouth his arms instinctively went around her waist pulling her down to him she smacked him in the head and pulled away he was awake now.  
  
"you have strange ways of waking people up Belle"  
  
"don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not"  
  
"take it how ever the hell you want now what do you want that was so damn important"  
  
"want to go shopping"  
  
"WHAT YOU WOKE ME UP TO ASK IF I WANT TO GO SHOPPING"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"okay" Lance walked out of his room followed by Belle.  
  
"so where we goin?"  
  
"mall"  
  
"cool lets go" he ran out the door and jumped in the car.  
  
"hey sweetums can I come"  
  
"if you agree not to call me sweetums or any other nickname you come up with in that sick head of yours and no eating flys or other bugs"  
  
"deal"  
  
"then lets go the mall needs to be terrorized" Remy walked up behind her.  
  
"what do you want"  
  
"well y' not gonna leave Remy here are y'"  
  
"that was the plan"  
  
"well y' dad told y' I needed t' get out so out is considered d' mall"  
  
"I hate you"  
  
"I love y' too" she lifted herself off the ground and into her car Remy jumped into the back seat which was pretty crowded with Fred, Toad and Lance, Wanda had taken the front seat.  
  
"lets go" at that she drove off to the mall. They reached the mall in about five minutes they all piled out and went inside.  
  
"lets spend at least 1000 and then destroy the place deal"  
  
"fine by me and one place to spend it all hot topic" the girls went off into the store dragging the boys along, Wanda made Belle try on at least 17 different out fits until she decided on one it was blood red flares with a black tank top. In her ears were two black opals and around her neck was a scarlet ribbon.  
  
"I like"  
  
"told ya this store was great plus with all the other crap that your buyin its at least 1000"  
  
"good" they went up to the register and paid for it coming to a total of 1034. They went to the food court and bought lunch while the girls went and changed into their new out fits.  
  
"what is it with chicks and cloths yo"  
  
"dey jus want t' look nice I don know girls are a mystery t' even moi"  
  
"yeah its one of the mysteries we'll never solve"  
  
"your right Lance I never did figure out that Jean person"  
  
"even though you kidnapped her yo"  
  
"shut up" the girls finally came out of the bathroom Belle in the previously described out fit and Wanda in black capris and a blood red tank top. They took their seats and joined the conversation. Across the food court Kurt and Evan were having lunch.  
  
"man look at that hottie with the white hair man"  
  
"ja, but she is wit ze brotherhood"  
  
"no have you ever seen her fight with them who knows she could just be a normal girl"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"hey guys whats up" Scott joined them at the table.  
  
"nothin much man, why are you here"  
  
"chick cruisin"  
  
"yeah man the selection is bad today"  
  
"yeah I know what you mean I haven't seen one yet that is really pretty"  
  
"we have man"  
  
"where?"  
  
"over zere" Scott looked where Kurt was pointing and his mouth fell open there was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen she was tall lean with long white hair and piercing blue eyes.  
  
"you guys are right she is a little cutie, why haven't one of you gone over there and talked to her"  
  
"dude look at the people shes with" he did it was the brotherhood.  
  
"dang it its not fair they get the hotties while we get normals its just not fair"  
  
"tell me about it man so do you think she mutant or not"  
  
"I don't know guess we'll just have to wait Cerebro hasn't picked her up so I guess shes not"  
  
"yeah but hey she must know about mutants at least right I mean if shes hanging out with them"  
  
"she probably would"  
  
"like hi guys" all their attentions snapped away from her immediately not wanting to get caught.  
  
"like whats up"  
  
"nothing nope absolutely nothing"  
  
"right well Jean and I are like ready to go are you coming"  
  
"um sure yeah lets go guys" they all left but not with out a final glance back at the brotherhood hottie. 


	3. Day of Reckoning

Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
Chapter 2  
Day of Reckoning  
  
Today was the day, today was the day dad put his plan into action. The Brotherhood had joined up with Xavier's team as a hoax by Mystique so now it was our turn. Everyone was suited up and ready to go I was in my costume, which was a black bikini top and bottom with black scarves flowing around it, of course father did not approve which is why I was wearing it. I had to go in the same orb as one of the Acolytes because father did not want Xavier knowing about me yet. I had a choice between Peter, john and Remy Victor was eliminated immediately. Peter was to boring, and John was to grabby which left Remy I sighed as the orb closed and ejected from the base, I sat down as far away from him as I could get which was not very far.  
  
"chere I ain't dat bad"  
  
"oh bite me"  
  
"gladly"  
  
"shut up" she started to fidget  
  
"how do you stand these things"  
  
"practice, come here" he lifted her up and set her in his lap, she had to admit it was mor comfortable than the old position.  
  
"see now it not dat bad"  
  
"shut up you stupid cajun" she leaned back against him she was used to guys making advances but his hands weren't moving they just stayed comfortably around her waist.  
  
"you know were going to get into a ton of trouble"  
  
"so"  
  
"your actually not scared of my father"  
  
"nope"  
  
"finally a man who is not afraid of him that's not old"  
  
"I take it y' like dat bout Remy"  
  
"yeah its an admirable quality, though I hate the smoking"  
  
"den Remy stop"  
  
"why the hell are you being so nice"  
  
"cause y' a pretty file"  
  
"what ever just don't think this means anything"  
  
"I don't chere"  
  
"good" they felt the orb touch the ground they stood up. Then the orb opened Remy flipped through a deck as Belle floated up above them near her Father. Together they made a pretty intimidating team. Her Father and her floated up to a building she sat on the edge and watched as the acolytes took their places. The X-men arrived right on schedule I watched as they got out and searched around, I giggled as they walked around dumbfounded. Pietro looked up and saw me he winked his mouth moved but I could not hear it but I did hear Wanda yell.  
  
"it's a trap" as if on cue I started to move the machinery around making an impressive display then I called out al of the bolts and metal off the building revealing the acolytes the fight began I floated above it and watched then I went back to my father.  
  
"so whats the plan"  
  
"its time to show the world just what we can do" he focussed and raised a metal platform from underground, I watched my legs swinging off the edge of the building. Once the platform was all the way up a huge robot began to attack the X-men and brotherhood. I looked up at my father he nodded and I floated down to the orbs I flattened my fathers to where I could sit on it then they closed and we took off me directing them back to the base. Once we docked I was going back out to save my other friends when two powerful arms surrounded me.  
  
"let me go I have to save them"  
  
"non chere d' boss man said t' wait here"  
  
"screw him I will not let him hurt my friends"  
  
"I don tink y' ave' much o' a choice by now he will be on his way back here"  
  
"no I can't let him do this not to them" she fell into his embrace he tightened his hold  
  
"its okay I promise if dey don git y' friends out soon I will"  
  
"thanks" she turned around and hugged him.  
  
"that helps a little though when he gets back if any of them are hurt I'll kill him" just then Magneto came in looking very tired, Belle walked up to him.  
  
"please tell me the brotherhood is safe"  
  
"Blob was captured"  
  
"how could you let them get captured like that"  
  
"they are worthless worms I tried leading the brotherhood it was a waist which is why I formed the acolytes"  
  
"I don't care you should have saved him" she slammed him into a wall with magnetic force.  
  
"why didn't you save him" she was on the brink of tears  
  
"you have so much of your mother in you my dear" she burst into tears and ran to her room, Remy looked back at Magneto who was standing up then Rmey followed her. He knocked on her door.  
  
"chere?"  
  
"go away"  
  
"chere its okay hes gonna be fine"  
  
"how the hell would you know do you know where they are taking him, Area 51, theres no telling what they could do to him" she screamed through the door  
  
"chere he will be fine y'll see d' x-geeks will save him before they can do anytin to him sides Blobs a big boy he can take care of himself"  
  
"I hope your right now please go I want to be alone"  
  
"alright you know where I am" Remy left and Pietro went into the room.  
  
"hey sis"  
  
"how could he do that to Fred, do you know what trask will do to him what he did to me"  
  
"look sis that was a long time ago you couldn't control your powers"  
  
"neither could Wanda and she got to go to the funny farm while I was locked up to be experimented on day in and day out, and that's only in the lab you I don't even want to tell you what they did to me out side of the lab" Pietro wrapped his now crying sister into his arms  
  
"shhh that's why I saved you and took you from that place it was bad enough losing Wanda I couldn't loose you too"  
  
"Pietro I love you"  
  
"I know little sister now sleep you need it" he laid her on the bad and left the room  
  
"sweet dreams" 


	4. Disasters

Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
Chapter 3  
Disasters  
  
It had been a week now and Belle had been placed in school with Pietro now that Xavier knew her presence. She brushed her hair and pulled it back into a high ponytail but it would not cooperate so she left it down the white locks cascading down her back. She pulled on some black flare pants and a blood red tube top a black jacket over that. Pietro came into her room.  
  
"ready?"  
  
"if I have to be"  
  
"good lets go"  
  
"I'll find my own way brother"  
  
"suit yourself" Pietro sped out of the room and out of the base. She grabbed her backpack and headed to the kitchen she saw John waiting for toast they popped and she grabbed them in midair.  
  
"thanks" she headed for the door eating her toast.  
  
"hey that's mine"  
  
"make some more"  
  
"but"  
  
"bye bye" she walked out the door and lifted off the ground and flew to school. She landed behind the school where she found the brotherhood boys she ran up and hugged Fred.  
  
"Freddy your alright"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"I'm so happy" she kissed him on the cheek and let go he blushed.  
  
"um thanks"  
  
"hey sweetums I was in that fight too"  
  
"yeah but you weren't captured and taken to that awful place"  
  
"can I still have a kiss"  
  
"take a shower and change your cloths and I'll think about it"  
  
"okay" the bell rang.  
  
"gotta go bye" she ran into the building and disapeered.  
  
"man that is one sexy chick"  
  
"hey I saw her first"  
  
"hey guys what ya fighting over"  
  
"nothing"  
  
"okay lets get to class" they all walked into the building.  
  
Belle was not paying any attention to the teacher it was English who would want to pay attention. She heard talking coming towards her she looked up to be face to face with a girl.  
  
"hi did you dye your hair because you should dye it back its ugly"  
  
"no one asked you bitch"  
  
"well you could like be in our group if you would change your hair color"  
  
"maybe I don't want to be a slut"  
  
"were not sluts"  
  
"could have fooled me"  
  
"bitch"  
  
"yes can I help you"  
  
"you think that's a compliment freak"  
  
"hey Taryn back off"  
  
"oh hi Scott" Taryn giggled  
  
*gag me*  
  
"hey just leave her alone shes the new student"  
  
"but Scott just look at her hair"  
  
"so I kinda like it"  
  
"this is ridiculas" belle stood up and left the room.  
  
"well that was like totally rude"  
  
"bye" Scott left as well he caught up with the girl in the hallway.  
  
"hey the least you could do is thank me"  
  
"if I wanted your help I would have asked for it"  
  
"look I was just trying to be friendly"  
  
"well sorry but I'm not a very friendly person"  
  
"hey" he grabbed her arm and turned her around.  
  
"do I know you from somewhere"  
  
"maybe but you'll just have to find out"  
  
"just one more question"  
  
"what"  
  
"are you a mutant"  
  
"maybe maybe not you'll never know" with that she went into the girls bathroom.  
  
"men they think they know everything" she put her books on the floor and waited for the bell to ring it did and she headed for her next class Art. She slipped into the back of the room and pulled out her sketchbook and started to work on a sketch of Pietro under a tree. When she started the drawing he was sleeping so his shirt was off and he looked so peaceful. She heard someone sit next to her but did not look up.  
  
"vhat are vou drawing"  
  
"my brother why"  
  
"he looks kinda familiar"  
  
"you probably know him he goes here his name is Pietro"  
  
"quicksilver?" she finally looked up to be face to face with a cute black haired boy.  
  
"yeah he goes by that sometimes"  
  
"so you're his zister"  
  
"yeah why?"  
  
"no reason, I'm Kurt"  
  
"Isabelle but my friends call me Belle"  
  
"nice to meet you"  
  
'yeah'  
  
"so are vou a mutant"  
  
"maybe"  
  
"well yes or no"  
  
"what do you think"  
  
"I'm going with yes"  
  
"maybe your right maybe your wrong how will you ever know"  
  
"I could follow you home and spy on you until vou use you're your powers"  
  
"or you could trick me using some sot o game to revealing my secret"  
  
"or I could tickle vou until vou told"  
  
"or you could kidnap me and hold a gun to my head and make me tell" they burst out laughing they could not keep this up it was to funny.  
  
"I like you but we better get started on the assignment"  
  
she turned the page of her sketchbook and began to draw a picture with herself in it. By the end of class she had her head done in complete detail. The day droned on until it was finally over she walked out the door she was going to fly home when she saw Remy sitting on his motorcycle smiling at her.  
  
"need a ride?"  
  
"why not" she climbed on the back of his motorcycle and held his waist as they drove off. She got off his motorcycle when they reached the garage she was a bit dizzy because of the speed they were going she was about to fall when he caught her around the waist.  
  
"bit t' fast fo' y'"  
  
"just a tad" she held her head as he set her upright.  
  
"thanks I got homework I gotta go" she floated out of the garage and up to her room she sat down and did her homework absentmindedly. She heard a knock on her door.  
  
"come in" Victor walked in.  
  
"hi what do you want"  
  
"your dad wants you"  
  
"god what is it this time"  
  
"how the hell am I supposed to know"  
  
"tell him if he wants to see me he can get his fat ass up here"  
  
"I'm nobody's messenger boy I'm a delivery boy"  
  
"no more shreck for you"  
  
"hey I ain't lyin girlie"  
  
"you wouldn't dare" Victor picked her up over his shoulder, she kicked and screamed but to no avail he had a firm grip on her she finally gave up and rested hir chin on her hand. They passed through the rec room.  
  
"hey John"  
  
"your old man call again"  
  
"yep"  
  
"have fun shiela"  
  
"shut up" Victor roughly threw her to the floor only to be blasted back into the wall and pinned there by the wall holding him there.  
  
"my dear do let victor go"  
  
"why"  
  
"he is a good associate"  
  
"so point"  
  
"fine just don't kill him"  
  
"what do you want"  
  
"I have a mission for you"  
  
"oh joy what"  
  
"I want you to lead the brotherhood on an attack of the Xavier mansion"  
  
"why?"  
  
"because I want to see if you can stand up to them by your self"  
  
"the others"  
  
"they are just there they will be knocked out early in the game"  
  
" why not just send me there alone"  
  
"that does make a bit more sense but if you are defeated yes I have it"  
  
"you will take the acolytes with you and try and cripple their base"  
  
"fine anything to get me out of here"  
  
"good now go"  
  
"yeah yeah" with a wave of her hand Victor is released from the wall. She walked through the halls telling them that they're going to attack the mansion. In a few minutes they are suited up, Belle flattens her orb and sits on it making it big enough for all of them. She steps onto it and lays down and looks at them.  
  
"well come on we have work to do get on" Remy gets on and lays next to her Pyro on the other side Peter sits on the edge while Pietro sits cross legged glaring holes into Remy and Pyro. Then they took off Belle flipped onto her stomach looking at Pietro.  
  
"what?"  
  
"why can't we just travel in the orbs"  
  
"cause they're so uncomfortable this way I can get a tan"  
  
"laying next to those pervs"  
  
"they aren't touching" John quickly retracted his hand that was hovering dangerously close to her butt.  
  
"see they're completely harmless"  
  
"alright but if they make one wrong move I will throw them off this flying disc"  
  
"aww thanks for caring"  
  
"plus if they get fresh and you get pregnant dad'll kill me"  
  
"Pietro shut up"  
  
"why?"  
  
"were here" she was standing up now as were the others they stood behind her in a triangle. They landed and instantly the security alarm went off. Belle created a magnetic field around them and the blasts bounced right off, she crushed the metal discs that were flying towards them with a twitch of her eye. Then they came out.  
  
"ello we got x-men"  
  
"and I think they want to play" Remy charged some cards and threw them at the oncoming mutants knocking them off balance. Belle threw them back into a wall where she tied them all up with a piece of metal.  
  
"this is to easy I'm getting bored" just then Logan came at her claws out, she yawned as she pointed at him his entire body froze she sent him back into a wall and wrapped him up in metal to where he could only breathe.  
  
"anything else" Just then the newbies came out and attacked, she created a magnetic field that deflected their blasts she moved forward and tore apart the fountain taking the metal from it and tying up the newbies.  
  
"is this all you have to offer damn that's boring"  
  
"child you have not faced off with me" she looked up only to be struck by lightning, at first she was stunned then she strted to soak it up like a battery.  
  
"thank you for recharging me" Belle was glowing with magnetic energy she sent things flying at the flying woman until she trapped her in a metal net.  
  
"now lets get this over with I do have homework to do" she floated up to the door and flung it open inside was Xavier he looked at her and put his hands to his head but nothing happened. She tapped her silver hoop earrings her father had given her earlier.  
  
"don't you just love technology" she flung him back into a wall and called on all her power, the metal in the structure started to swirl around her the metal from underground crashed through the floor all metal things were flying around her now she finally picked Xavier up and put him out side the mansion before she let it fall on her.  
  
"chere!"  
  
"woah man she killed herself just to destroy the institute"  
  
"damn dat shiela be stupid"  
  
"what was that" she appeared next to john.  
  
"um nothing"  
  
"how did you get out" Peter asked.  
  
"it helps when you have a super speed brother to save your ass now can we go we destroyed their stupid base"  
  
"lets go get plastered mates"  
  
"sounds good mon ami"  
  
"dad will be pissed so why the hell not"  
  
"I do not drink"  
  
"that's okay mate you can be the designated driver"  
  
"I don't thinks its such a good idea"  
  
"oh come on bro we never get to do this kind of crap"  
  
"why not lets go" they all stepped onto the platform and took off when they were a safe distance away the metal lost its form and the X-men were set free.  
  
Next chapter getting Plastered. 


	5. Plastered

Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
Chapter 4  
Plastered  
  
They arrived at a dance club / bar where they did not check for ID. Belle went into an ally and changed her cloths into a short black skirt and a red halter-top. When she came out she saw the boys already in line she joined them. Looking up at the platform she condensed it into a small sphere. She reached up and grabbed it and put it Remy's pocket. They got in no problem the music pulsed through the room Belle had to dance she grabbed John's hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor dancing with him. Remy sat down at the bar and ordered a drink when she finally sat down next to him she ordered a drink.  
  
"ave' fun"  
  
"he got to grabby"  
  
"tol y'"  
  
"right and you think you can control your self"  
  
"oui"  
  
"bull shit"  
  
"oh well y' loss, nother drink"  
  
"please" Rmey and Belle drank until they were pretty drunk he led her out onto the dance floor his arm around her waist. They started to dance him behind her pulsating to the music. The music was loud and many of the people were drunk including her brother who was making out with a girl in the corner. Remy started to kiss her neck he tilted her head to give him better access all the while keeping the beat with their hips. He kissed down her neck his arms fully around her waist pulling her close to him when a giggle escaped her lips. They kept dancing and kissing and drinking until 4:00 in the morning when the club manager told them it was time to leave. By then Belle had at least four hickeys from Remy and John. They left the club completely plastered like they had wanted.  
  
"wee this is fun"  
  
"y' got dat right chere" he pulled her close to him and kissed her on the lips then let her back up. She was suddenly picked up by John and kissed again on the mouth and he started to kiss down her neck. She brought her arm up and encircled his neck giving his better access.  
  
"um are we going home"  
  
"doubt it better get a room any hotels near here"  
  
Remy pointed down the street while stealing her from John as he started to kiss her neck, just then Peter ripped them apart.  
  
"we are never going to get any where if you people don't keep your hands to your self"  
  
"but"  
  
"no buts you can be all over her in the hotel room now Remy which way" he pointed down the street Peter led them in that direction and got a suite, once he got everyone into the room they were all over each other again. Belle was on the bed John on one side Remy on the other both kissing the same girl. Peter sighed to him self and fell asleep on the couch. John's hands were getting a little frisky as he took off her shirt while Remy undid the bra they were about to go on when they passed out on top of each other. Pietro was on the floor passed out as well.  
  
It was morning Belle awoke to find her shirt halfway across the room her bra on the floor and Remy and John on top of her. She had a sickening feeling in her stomach, she jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom throwing up everything she had last night. She walked back out, she put her bra back on and her shirt she looked in the mirror and moved her hair there were three hickeys on each side.  
  
*shit* "good morning Isabelle"  
  
"mornin Petey"  
  
"I made coffee"  
  
"yeah" she grabbed a cup and poured the coffee in it.  
  
"hey peter"  
  
"yes"  
  
"you would know if anything happened last night right"  
  
"yes and nothing happened"  
  
"thank god sides dads already gonna kill me"  
  
"mornin sis"  
  
"hey Pietro" he got off the floor and grabbed the other cup of coffee.  
  
"wheres John and Remy"  
  
"right here mate" Remy and John walked in their hair mused from last night.  
  
"bonjour"  
  
"oh shut up"  
  
"but chere"  
  
"just shut up your voice is making me sick" Remy did shut up, Belle flipped her hair onto her back then Pietro caught sight of the hickeys.  
  
"sis"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"where did those come from"  
  
"people"  
  
"you can't be serious you let guys do that to you"  
  
"as far as I know"  
  
"don't worry mate it was only me an' Remy here"  
  
"oh dear god what were you thinking sis"  
  
"more beer"  
  
"oh my god blah blah blah" she tuned him out and turned to Remy.  
  
"lets go get breakfast" they all left except for Pietro who was still ranting.  
  
"and another thing if you ever hey where did everyone go" Pietro looked around the room it was empty he looked out side the door and saw them walking down the hall.  
  
"hey wait up" he closed the door and ran after them. Once down in the main dining hall everyone dug in. Belle grabbed a bagel and sat down on a couch. Remy soon joined her.  
  
"well dat was fun"  
  
"I'm never drinking again"  
  
'hangover dat bad huh"  
  
"how do you do it how do you keep it down"  
  
"years of practice"  
  
"I hate you"  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment"  
  
"dad is not going to be happy"  
  
"is d' boss man ever happy"  
  
"he used to be a long time ago"  
  
"well now he jus be mean"  
  
"yeah I guess but I am his daughter"  
  
"so Wanda be his daughter an' she don live with him"  
  
"I'm all that he has left of my mother I was the last born and so he likes me the most even though he did send me away when I was little"  
  
"where did he send y'"  
  
"well first he sent me to Xavier but he didn't help so he took this guy trask up on an offer to 'help' me control my powers"  
  
"why does Remy git d' feeling he didn't really help y'"  
  
"bingo instead he experimented on me until Pietro finally took me out of that god awful place"  
  
"so why y' so nice t' him"  
  
"cause hes my dad and I still care about him how was he supposed to know that the place was a hell hole, that and I wanted a way to control my powers"  
  
"why not jus wait"  
  
"because my powers manifested when I was very young and they were impossible to control and I accidentally killed someone"  
  
"who?"  
  
"my best friend we had a fight it was a stupid one too and my powers went haywire and tore her apart"  
  
"oh chere'  
  
"I don't want your damn pity I have enough of my own gather the others were going home" she reached inside his pocket and pulled out the sphere she walked out side. Remy watched and told the others they were leaving when they went out side they saw her waiting for them already on the platform. Once on they took off to their doom.  
  
A/N yes a chapter now I can sleep yeah. 


	6. Doom

Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Doom  
  
The platform docked and everyone jumped off.  
  
"maybe if were quiet we can get in undetected" they all were quiet and tiptoed down the hall.  
  
"Isabelle Lyn Maximoff"  
  
"shit"  
  
"where were you last night if I've told you once I've tod you a thousand times I don't want you out at night"  
  
"I wasn't alone"  
  
"yes you had the company of them they are teenage boys they are prone to hormonal outbursts"  
  
"nothing happened"  
  
"but it could have"  
  
"I'm not that stupid I have enough self control for me and the boy"  
  
"my daughter you are all I have left of your mother I just don't want you hurt"  
  
"your way to over protective I'm 16 for crying out loud I think I can take care of myself"  
  
"but you can't don't you see you're a beautiful young girl and there are so many perverts out there that I worry when you log onto the internet"  
  
"I know you magnetized my computer so it wouldn't work thank god I could fix it"  
  
"see and then you do something stupid like this I'm sorry but I have to ground you"  
  
"you can't do that I have a life you can't take it away and what about Pietro he was out all night too"  
  
"yes but hes a guy you are the only girl here I worry about even when your sleeping with all these boys here"  
  
"they know that if they come near me you'll kill them"  
  
"exactly I can keep you safe here"  
  
"and what exactly dose Pietro being a guy have to do with anything"  
  
"he can protect him self plus not many people go after young men"  
  
"you sexist jerk" with that she stormed off to her room, she slammed the door causing the whole base to shake.  
  
"man dad you really have a way with her"  
  
"hush Pietro, your sister is all I have left besides you she is my only heir"  
  
"hey I could be your heir"  
  
"yes but she has my powers I have to protect her by any means necessary"  
  
"well homme right about now Remy say she be sneaking out her window jus t' defy y'"  
  
"WHAT, don't let her leave I can't protect her out there, Sabertooth bring her back" Sabertooth leapt out the door and a few minutes later came back with her over his shoulder.  
  
"Isabelle I told you not to leave the base"  
  
"screw you"  
  
"that is it young lady you are confined to your room"  
  
"like you can really confine me"  
  
"trust me my dear I have my ways, Sabertooth please take her to her room and stand watch I don't want her out there" Sabertooth started to walk away Belle started to kick and scream.  
  
"you can't do this to me I will find a way out and you'll be sorry I'll . I'll do something to tick you off I swear to you hey" they heard the door close. Magneto sighed then turned on the acolytes.  
  
"you incompetent fools how could you let her stay out all night and Peter I thought you were responsible yet you let them stay out all night who knows what could have happened"  
  
"but nothing did sir"  
  
"shut up you know how important she is to me I cannot risk anything happening to her under stand" they all shook their heads.  
  
"good now you will alternate shifts of watching my daughter I do not want her out of her room until I have made the base to where she cannot get out now dismissed" they all left the room.  
  
"man bucket head be seriously strict on y' guys"  
  
"not really me he could care less about me but her oh god can you imagine having a powerful father on your back all the time I mean the first time she brought a guy home dad had master mind wipe his memory and told my sis she could never date course she went along with it pitying dad and all but a few years ago she snapped and when ever he punished her she did something big"  
  
"what kinds of things mate" they were all sitting in the rec room.  
  
"well lets see one time dad tried to ground her for trying a cigarette from Remy's room you guys were on some kind of mission any ways he grounded her and she left and got so stoned that she almost slept with a guy who found her on the street luckily I found her"  
  
"is that it Pietro"  
  
"nope another time he grounded her for crashing at the brotherhood place he got so pised kind of like tonight but she got out and dad found her making out with Lance half naked"  
  
"an' d' fille did all dat jus t' spite her father"  
  
"that's not even the half of it"  
  
"what else could the shiela do sides git her self pregnant"  
  
"actually dad grounded her for going on a date with out a chaperone that she did go out with that guy again and got her self pregnant course she lost the baby after a couple of days"  
  
"is she crazy"  
  
"you would think but if dad was on my back all the time I think I would be too he eventually gave up grounding her and just lectured her but one night she came home with a huge hickey on her neck he was so furious it was quite funny but she got grounded and she actually stayed in her room but she starved her self she refused to eat I would offer her some but she refused until dad finally lifted the grounding and she started to eat but god it was depressing watching her waste away before my eyes not being able to help she got so skinny that she would not even fit into double zeros"  
  
"what the hell are those mate"  
  
"dey be d' smallest size o pants a girl can get"  
  
"man that shiela must be crazy"  
  
"I'm just afraid of what she'll do this time luckily dad did not find out about the hickeys" at that moment Magneto was walking by.  
  
"WHAT you let some one give her hickeys!"  
  
"awww crap" Magneto raced out of the room and towards her room, he threw open the door to find her throwing darts at a picture Victor sat on the window. He pulled back her hair and glared.  
  
"young ady how could you be so irresponsible you have six hickeys"  
  
"actually seven but you don't want to know where the other one is" she smiled at him Magneto's anger only increased.  
  
"that's it you are grounded to your room for five months no friend or anything"  
  
"oh did I forget to mention I got drunk yeah and then I fell asleep on the same bed as a couple of guys isn't it great"  
  
"you did WHAT, that is it you are never allowed to leave this room" Magneto stormed out of the room and into his study.  
  
"nice job of making it worse god you have a big mouth"  
  
"yeah thanks for the support sides he was bound to find out sooner or later"  
  
"now you said something about another hickey" she pointed at John.  
  
"oh great"  
  
"hey cajun your turn to play watch dog oh and the rest of you leave" he threw Remy into the room and left. The rest f them followed leaving Remy and Belle alone.  
  
"so chere nice room"  
  
"yeah" she started throwing darts at the picture again, Remy looked harder it was a picture of Magneto.  
  
"y' mad?"  
  
"what gave it away"  
  
"other than y' got y' self into deeper shit dan before"  
  
"oh I'll get out you just watch though you might want to fire proof your stuff"  
  
"y' not gonna set fire to the place are you"  
  
"bingo"  
  
"oh come on chere den y' be ruining all y' cloths"  
  
"don care I can buy more with daddy's credit card now are you going to get out of my way or do I have to hit you over the head" Remy moved aside, he watched as she pulled the bars off her window with her hands.  
  
"why don y' jus use y powers"  
  
"can't dad turned on some stupid mechanism that gets rid of mutant powers until they are out of range which the range ends right out side that door"  
  
"so y' gonna jump out o d' window"  
  
"why not were only three stories up"  
  
"y' are crazy aren't y'"  
  
"yep" she pried the bars free she sat on the edge.  
  
"bye cajun" she blew him a kiss and jumped she plummeted to the ground she did a graceful flip and landed on the ground safely. Remy smiled and slammed his head into a wall.  
  
Remy stumbled out of her room and walked into Magneto's study.  
  
"jus tought y' might want t' know y' daughter gone" Magneto stood up obviously furious.  
  
"we shall retrieve her come" he walked out of his study and stopped he sniffed the air and took off down the corridor Remy followed. Near the end a huge fire was raging out of comtrol.  
  
"Remy go get Pyro"  
  
"y' tink he started dis"  
  
'no my daughter did but he can put it out" Remy raced off looking for John.  
  
After she landed on the ground she threw a lit torch threw an open window in the base then took off she nearing the brotherhood house. She floated to the ground and walked inside they were all watching TV.  
  
"hey guys"  
  
"hey"  
  
"I need a favor" they looked away from the TV.  
  
"what kind of favor" Lance asked warily.  
  
"Revenge"  
  
"ah hell why not its better then watching TV"  
  
"of course I'll help snuckums"  
  
"why not I just hope I can eat something"  
  
"good now My sister is gone right"  
  
"yeah Wanda left a while ago"  
  
"good now Lance I need you to get me pregnant"  
  
"woah woah woah I don't think so"  
  
"look you want have to help pay for it or anything sides I'll get an abortion or just have the thing anyway it wont be your concern"  
  
"sure why not"  
  
"good and"  
  
"baby cakes I could get you pregnant"  
  
"in your dreams now Fred I need to get stoned and drunk real fast okay?"  
  
"okay I'll go find all the alcohol I can"  
  
"good boy now Toad I need you to warn me when my dad is coming then I want him to find me making out with you half naked"  
  
"OKAY" Toad was jumping up and down Belle dragged Lance into a room and a few minuets later came out all disheveled.  
  
"you guys done already"  
  
"he did his part"  
  
"wow"  
  
"Lance you okay"  
  
"wow"  
  
"oh shut up Fred have you got the alcohol?"  
  
"yeah good and the dope"  
  
"yeah" she went into the kitchen and found a big glass of alcohol on the table she drank it all and smoked five joints.  
  
"ther that should do it" *hic*  
  
"hes coming hes coming" Toad jumped on the couch and took off his shirt. Belle heaved her self off the counter and took of her shirt and sat next to Toad the lips met in a heavy kiss though there was no emotion in the kiss it was just a kiss. Magneto stormed into the house and saw her kissing Toad half naked he ripped her away.  
  
"the nerve of you trying to burn the base like that and then running here and giving your self to him"  
  
"actually *hic* Lance got me pregnant and *hic* I got my self so stoned Toad actaully has sex appeal to me"  
  
"that is enough out of you young lady"  
  
"oh and did I forget to mention that I'm drunk" Magneto growled and left the house not even bothering with her she watched him go than passed out falling into Remy's arms.  
  
"chere what ave' y' done t' y' self"  
  
A/N nice place to end isn't it don't you just love teenage rebellion. 


	7. Repercussions

Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Repercussions  
  
Magneto did eventually come back and took them home. He ordered Remy to take her to her quarters and keep her there. Remy took her into her room and laid her on the bed. He watched her sleep and eventually fell asleep on the wall he woke up to her beautiful blue eyes right above him.  
  
"morning"  
  
"mornin how are y'"  
  
"fine considering all the shit I did to myself last night to night will be different I have to think of something that would make him back off for a while"  
  
'why don y' jus try an talk t' him"  
  
"talk to him yeah like he'll listen, now what to do"  
  
"y' really don ave' t do nothin"  
  
"if I don't then I'll never have any freedom"  
  
"he jus lookin out fo' y'"  
  
"well I don't need to be looked out for I'm sixteen and have practically lived n my own for most of my life"  
  
"he cares about"  
  
"if your going to take his side then leave or you can help me think of something"  
  
"I jus don want y' t' get hurt"  
  
"awww Gambit I didn't know you cared"  
  
"I care bout all filles"  
  
"flirt"  
  
"guilty as charged"  
  
"that's never a good thing"  
  
"why not"  
  
'your getting me off topic shut up maybe if I cut my wrist and try and bleed to death"  
  
"are y' suicidal"  
  
"sometimes but I need something big that would hurt him I could shoot myself in the shoulder not where I would die just get hurt pretty bad"  
  
"y' must be sadistic"  
  
"yeah sometimes and this is one of those times I'm sick of him treating me like a little kid I can take care of myself I have been through hell and back and he still thinks I can't handle daily life"  
  
"maybe its because you went through hell and back dat he be so hard"  
  
"maybe but still Pietro ain't had a picnic either yet he lets him have a life"  
  
"chere"  
  
"look if you don't want to watch then leave or you can stay your choice but you try and stop me and I will get you for it" Remy stepped back the determined look in her eye scaring him. She pulled a gun out of her drawer she aimed it at her shoulder Remy knew if he touched it she could miss and do some serious damage. He winced as the gun shot went off she fell to the floor blood seeping out of her shirt Pietro raced in and started to panic. Remy held her in his arms Magneto came in and took her from him he started to cry a little as she lay limp in his arms her breathing becoming erratic. He floated them out of the base and headed for the nearest hospital soon everyone joined him in the waiting room. Pietro paced back and forth Magneto sat with his head in his hands Remy sat staring off into space John played with his lighter a grim expression on his face. Peter sat reading a magazine but everyone knew he was worrying about Belle. The doctor finally came out Pietro rushed up to him.  
  
"isshegoingtobeokay?"  
  
"yes but if she was hit any lower she could have some serious problems she was lucky do you know who did this"  
  
"she did" Magneto sighed.  
  
"a suicide attempt"  
  
"more like an attempt to get my attention"  
  
"I take it this is not the first thing she has done"  
  
"she tried to burn down the house, she got her self pregnant, got high and drunk and she shot her self and that's only this time"  
  
"I think you should see our family counselor when the girl recovers"  
  
"I don't need a doctor"  
  
"obviously you do your daughter is lying in there a self inflicted wound in her shoulder and you said that was only the beginning the rebellious acts will only escalate to where you can't save her just give it a try"  
  
"I don't see doctors I will be taking her home now"  
  
"she needs to stay over night for observation"  
  
"she is coming home but first I would like you to take that thing out of her stomach"  
  
"sir?"  
  
"you heard me I want her to have an abortion"  
  
"sir that is a decision that is to be made by the mother and father"  
  
"the father is an immature 16 year old boy who can't even clean up after himself and the mother is a helpless 16 year old girl who was just trying to make a point"  
  
"and what point would that be sir?"  
  
"it is none of your business miss now I have the insurance to cover the procedure"  
  
"as I told you before sir the decision must be made by the mother"  
  
"she is a confused minor who does not want or need this baby and you will perform the procedure"  
  
"no I will not sir"  
  
"you dare stand up to me"  
  
"yes"  
  
"very well Gambit retrieve her, we will take our business else where" Remy went inside and detached her from all the machines then brought her back out.  
  
"sir it could be dangerous to move her"  
  
"she will be fine goodbye" they walked out of the hospital and into the orbs then they took off. Remy, Belle and Magneto were in the same orb, Belle opened her eyes.  
  
"where the hell am I"  
  
"your little stunt proved that I can't even trust you not to hurt yourself"  
  
"you could never trust me you never let me do anything you never even let me go on an innocent when I was in total control you drove me to this your just a control freak no one else will let you control them completely so you brainwashed me into pitying you well no more I'm sick of all this shit its not even my godamned fight anymore I stopped caring along time ago I just stuck around until I found away out well I'm sick of waiting id rather go back to area 51 then stay here a minute longer with you" she forced the orb open and flew out not ever looking back.  
  
"she really pissed"  
  
'silence Gambit she will come back she always comes back"  
  
"will she homme I tink she be serious"  
  
"she has no choice"  
  
"maybe y' should give her a little freedom"  
  
"why so I can loose her too just like I lost my dear Ellen"  
  
"look d' girl needs breathin room if she don git none den dis what happen sh be 16 give her a little break"  
  
"do you have any idea where she might go"  
  
"a couple but I have a pretty good idea where she is"  
  
"Xavier"  
  
Belle stood on the doorstep of the mansion her finger stood above the doorbell. What if he was mad at her for destroying his house maybe he would turn her away where would she go them she couldn't go back to her father not after what he did. She felt something dripping down her back she looked behind her to see her wound bleeding again.  
  
"oh great" the back of her shirt was soaked with blood, she rang the doorbell a white haired women came to the door at first she did not recognize her but then realization dawned on her.  
  
"you"  
  
"please I did not come to fight I need to see Xavier"  
  
"why should I let you in here you destroyed our house"  
  
"I don't want to hurt any one" she was starting to get weak from blood loss.  
  
"why should I trust you your Magneto's daughter"  
  
"please help me" with that she passed out in the woman's arms.  
  
Belle awoke with a pain in her side she tried to massage it but her hands were pinned down encased in plastic restraints.  
  
"nice Xavier but I'm not here to destroy anything I know your there so just come out" he wheeled out of the shadow's.  
  
"they why are you her Isabelle"  
  
"my father I can't stand it any more you have no idea whats its like being his last born he could care less about his other kids but me he claims to care about and he lets me do nothing"  
  
"so you ran away"  
  
"no this has been going on forever I only snapped a year or two ago then it got worse he took away my freedom for doing things most kids my age that part didn't bother me the part that did was that he never took away Pietro's freedom oh no only mine"  
  
"so how did you get wounded"  
  
"after me n the acolytes destroyed your house we went out and got real drunk and crashed in a hotel room nothing happened sept maybe I got a few hickeys but dad went ballistic but only on me Pietro just sat and watched he never was restricted he can go on dates and kiss and make out and crap but me no I'm not even allowed to leave the base anymore with out an escort usually its Sabertooth but he just drags me to a bar while he gets plastered"  
  
"that does not answer my question"  
  
"oh the hole in my back I shot my self figured it might get through his thick head that I wanted some freedom but this was after I tried to burn down the base got my self pregnant and got plastered and stoned"  
  
"you shot your self"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"my dear child he actually drove you to this"  
  
"you try being a teenager and be cooped up in a metal base while everyone around you is out partying and having fun"  
  
"well if you were being punished"  
  
"for 6 years never getting out just being stuck there after you had just gotten out of one hell hole you get put in another sometimes I think Wanda got the good end of the stick"  
  
"6 years my god Magnus really does not understand children"  
  
"he only has three yet I guess it never clicked"  
  
"you are welcome to stay here I can guarantee your safety from him and the other students but I cannot protect you from verbal harm"  
  
"I can take care of myself I knew I could count on you thank you" she got up and was almost out the door.  
  
"you know I miss you being around after mom died you were the only one that took care of us while dad was in depression mode but after you left things went down from there I wish you would come back uncle chuck"  
  
"my dear you know I can't but you are welcome to live here"  
  
"I might just take you up on that offer if only my track record here wasn't so bad"  
  
"Rogue was a brotherhood member before becoming an x-man"  
  
"yeah I guess well I'll give it a try thanks uncle chuck"  
  
"goodbye belle I will send for you later"  
  
"okay" with that she set off then came running back in.  
  
"thank you again" she hugged him.  
  
"your quite welcome my dear but I'm sure you don't need any help with your powers"  
  
"I want to be better than dad can I use the big metal room thing"  
  
"of course I taught you how to use it when you were little"  
  
'yeah I remember I used to love it there I could live in my own fantasy"  
  
"well none of the students know about that function"  
  
"okay I wont use it I promise bye" with that she left the room Xavier sighed it had been along time.  
  
~FLASH BACK~ an eight year old Belle sat on Charles's lap she was smiling. It was a bright day outside they sat in a field watching the clouds go by.  
  
"uncle chuck"  
  
"yes Belle"  
  
"your never going to leave are you"  
  
"one of these days your father is not going to need me here anymore"  
  
"but you'll still stay wont you"  
  
"my dear I know the separation will be hard but I have an institute to open"  
  
"then I'll come live with you"  
  
"your dad needs you here"  
  
"but I don't want to stay with him I want to stay with you"  
  
"sweet heart your father desperately needs you to stay with him he can't take another loss"  
  
"alright but you'll visit wont you"  
  
"yes I will I promise"  
  
"Charles" Magneto stepped out of the house he wheeled up to him.  
  
"how are you Magnus"  
  
"I'm fine thank you for taking care of me and the children it was greatly appreciated"  
  
"I knew this day was coming I have said my goodbyes"  
  
"please visit as often as you like"  
  
"when will you be moving"  
  
"tomorrow"  
  
"I suspect you will not need any help"  
  
"no thank you"  
  
"very well you might want to explain this to Belle"  
  
"yes she has become very attached to you"  
  
"she needed a parental figure and I was there she will adjust"  
  
"you already know that her mutant powers will manifest soon"  
  
"yes and she is welcome at my school"  
  
"yes but I would like to train her myself"  
  
"very well"  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Magnus held the car door open as Pietro and Wanda filed in he motioned for Belle to join them. She was clinging to Xavier crying.  
  
"I don't wanna leave uncle chuck please let me stay"  
  
"Isabelle Lyn Maximoff you get in this car this instant"  
  
"Belle go your father needs you you can come back and visit anytime you like and I will try to come visit you"  
  
"promise?"  
  
"promise" she hugged him and ran into the car they drove out of the drive way waving goodbye. Soon after their mutant powers manifested Magneto couldn't handle Wanda so he sent her to the hospital. Belle he sent to Xavier but he could not help control them they were to powerful. So he sent her t trask where she was forced to grow up.  
  
~ENAD FLASH BACK~ the poor girl deprived of her childhood god how he had missed the smile on her face now she was back and he would never let Magnus hurt her again.  
  
A/N: another chapter 


	8. Near Death

Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
Chapter 7  
Near Death  
  
Belle went into the danger room and programmed a session soon she was in her uniform in the danger room (don't ask me how she has it she just does maybe she wore it under her cloths).  
  
"computer start program" the danger room hummed to life this was an exercise to test her agility things started to fly at her she ducked and weaved in and out of them. Then the poles were released they whizzed past her thousands of them but she avoided everyone but they kept coming for a long time getting faster as she got tired. Little did she know she was attracting a crowd. Up in the control tower Scott was watching her along with evan and Kurt.  
  
"man she is good is she a newbie"  
  
"I don't know she might be I was not informed of anyone joining the team"  
  
"who cares she cute"  
  
"yeah elf I have to agree with you on that one man she is hot"  
  
"yeah I guess" Scott looked closer.  
  
"admit it man you got it as bad as the crawler and me"  
  
"well who wouldn't I mean look at her"  
  
"yeah lets" Belle continued training dodging things and jumping over stuff. Then came the real test the room instantly became a shock net she jumped up before it could shock her. Then little floating things appeared she landed on one but it started to crumble she jumped to the next and the next until she was at the very top she realized that the shock net was coming up and her island thing was crumbling she saw a bar hanging from the ceiling she jumped and grabbed it and flipped until she was sitting on it then it started to move up if she stayed on any longer she would be crushed she saw another one a few feet away she swung back to where she was hanging by her knees then she jumped she was so close to making it but not close enough she fell not wanting to cheat she looked for something to grab a hold of. The boys were frantic now she had missed the bar and now was falling even if she ended the program she would still go splat. Belle sighed and used a magnetic field to float though she did let her slf get shocked a couple times.  
  
*sigh* "computer end program" it just wasn't good enough she was not good enough she had to be better than her father in every aspect. She grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from her face.  
  
"zat was amazing" she looked up to be face to face with a blue furry demon.  
  
"who the hell are you?"  
  
"Kurt Wagner you?"  
  
"You won't like me if I tell you my real name"  
  
"why do you say that?"  
  
"just trust me on this one Kurt"  
  
"okay I promise I wont hate you about your name"  
  
"deal, Isabelle Maximoff but my friends call me Belle"  
  
"as is Pietro Maximoff"  
  
"hes my brother but hey you promised you wouldn't hate me because of my name"  
  
"its okay my mom's Mystique" Kurt finally really looked at her.  
  
"hey you're the hottie from the mall"  
  
"excuse me"  
  
"I'm sorry but I saw you at the mall once"  
  
"really I would remember seeing some one like you" he tapped his watch.  
  
"well that explains it"  
  
"yeah I have to wear it so I can go out in public"  
  
"well I like you as a blue fuzz ball batter" she hit another button on his watch.  
  
"thanks" Kurt had a smile on his face nothing could wipe away.  
  
"what is it?"  
  
"nothing just no one has ever been so nice to me they either hated me or were scared of me at first"  
  
"how could someone hate someone as cute as you"  
  
"human nature"  
  
"yeah well then I guess I'm not human"  
  
"that's not a bad thing"  
  
"yeah your right hey thanks"  
  
"anytime fuzz"  
  
"fuzz?"  
  
"yeah your new nick name"  
  
"what ever by the way what are your powers?"  
  
"um.. I uh I can control metal" she hung her head.  
  
"hey its nothing to be ashamed about it sounds pretty cool"  
  
"yeah but I will never be accepted here"  
  
"why do you say that I like you already"  
  
"I did something that most of you will never forgive well at least the white haired lady didn't"  
  
"vhat did you do"  
  
"I destroyed your home"  
  
"that was you"  
  
"yeah" she hung her head lower.  
  
"you can hate me know if you want" she sat down on a bench and covered her face with her hair.  
  
"how can someone hate someone with such beautiful eyes" she looked up at him.  
  
"thanks"  
  
"at least you have an elf on your side, one whose good and getting out of a bad situation too"  
  
"don't tell me your power is teleporting"  
  
"hoe did you know"  
  
"my father has files on all of you when you get bored and no one will take you to get a book you get bored"  
  
"dats creepy man"  
  
"yeah about as creepy as cerebro and trust me that thing is had to operate"  
  
"I thought only telepaths could operate it"  
  
"well I can use magnetism look it's a long story and here come your friends I better go the one with the glasses probably has a grudge against me right about now"  
  
"don't be silly come on I'll introduce you" he dragged her over to where Scott and Evan were.  
  
"hey guys this is Belle"  
  
"hey girl"  
  
"that's Evan"  
  
"hello do I know you from somewhere"  
  
"yeah this is the girl we saw at the mall, and that's Scott"  
  
"no there was someplace else wait a minute you're the one who tore apart the institute, you have a lot of nerve coming here what is it this time blowing something up"  
  
her voice became small. "I just need a place to stay I ran away"  
  
"then run away from here do you know how much damage you caused" he was yelling now.  
  
"please stop yelling at me"  
  
"I will yell all I want you need to leave now and I mean NOW"  
  
"look cyke back off look it doesn't look like shes going to do any thing and if she was you really think the professor would let her in here"  
  
"I still don't trust her" he shoved past Belle knocking her to the ground, Belle got up dusted off and walked back into the danger room locking the door. Kurt sighed and ported up to the control tower followed by Evan.  
  
Belle started the session over and got to the bar part the only thing she could think of was being better than her father. She concentrated and jumped she did a flip and caught the other bar then it started to move she jumped to the next and on and on until she was all they way across the room. Then tentacles came out of the floor she jumped down landing gracefully on her feet and dodged the tentacles. She had been in there for over 4 hours.  
  
"man crawler it looks like shes not even tired"  
  
"I know its amazing shes on level twelve already"  
  
"wonder how much longer she can keep it up"  
  
"hey bubs what are ya looking at" Logan looked at the Level number.  
  
"12! Whose down there?'  
  
"Belle new student"  
  
"shes good but she going to hurt hr self how long she been in there for"  
  
"four hours straight and about five hours before zat vhy"  
  
"that kid is pushing her self way to hard she going to get hurt" as if on cue they heard something hit the ground they looked out to see Belle on the ground blood coming from her side.  
  
"awwww crap Evan shut this thing off Kurt get me down there" Kurt teleported them down into the room. Wolverine went to Belle's side he looked at her wound a sharp stick was in her side.  
  
"damn girl turned the safety's off no one knows how to do that"  
  
"vell she did lets get her to the med bay" Logan picked her up careful not to move the wound to much and pulled out the stick the blood went everywhere Wolverine tore off his shirt and put it on the wound before rushing down to the med bay. The doors opened as Wolverine rushed in followed by Kurt and Evan not to far behind. Hank came out of his office.  
  
"oh my stars and garters what happened" Logan put her on the bed.  
  
"stupid kid turned off the safety's in the danger room"  
  
"but only the staff know the codes for that"  
  
"well this kid did"  
  
"but how the hack shields I put up were invincible even Kitty could not get past"  
  
"I don't know hank but she did we'll figure that out later"  
  
"right right please leave and get Charles" Logan left the room and sent Kurt to get the professor almost instantly Kurt was back with the professor.  
  
"what is going on Mr. Logan"  
  
"some new kid found a way to turn off the safety's in the danger room and took a spear to the side"  
  
"but the spears don't come until level 13"  
  
"she was there"  
  
"she is more advanced than I imagined Magnus trained her well"  
  
"what does Magneto have to do with this"  
  
"he is the girls Father"  
  
"WHAT? And your letting her stay here"  
  
"she poses no threat she needs a place out of Magnus's reach where she can be safe"  
  
"that the same girl that tore this place apart"  
  
"yes but I believe she is willing to make up for it"  
  
"how by killing her self in a danger room session"  
  
"you would be surprised what she can survive she has shot herself at least once no telling how many other times"  
  
"that kid has serious issues"  
  
"she was forced to grow up when she was eight she never had a child hood when her powers manifested at age eight Magnus sent her here to learn control but I could not help her the powers were to out of control so he sent her to Trask"  
  
"trask that mad man a little eight year old girl"  
  
"yes as you can imagine the psychological damage was significant and I was not able to help her through it because after that Magnus formed his groups and took her from my sight so she had no time to recuperate Magnus put her on his team after that where she was forced to use powers she feared how she learned control I don't know I haven't seen her in years"  
  
"hes kept her hidden for that long?"  
  
"yes and he would not let me see her"  
  
"why do I think there is something your not telling me Chuck"  
  
"another time Logan another time" Hank came out of the room wiping the blood from his hands.  
  
"I managed to stop the bleeding and seal the wound but she lost a lot of blood and needs a transfusion or else she wont survive the night. 


	9. Memories

Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
Chapter 8  
Memories  
  
"what is her blood type Hank?"  
  
"a rare one O positive" everyone sat in silence then Kurt piped up.  
  
"I think I have O positive"  
  
"let me check your files Kurt" Hank pulled up a bunch of files and searched for her blood type he found a match.  
  
"sorry Kurt you have O negative and in her condition I don't want to risk it though there is a match" Kurt brightened up.  
  
"who?"  
  
"Scott" Kurts face went blank.  
  
"shes doomed"  
  
"why do you say that Kurt" Hank asked.  
  
"Scott hates her for destroying our home a couple of months ago"  
  
"I don't want to force the boy but this is a matter of life and death" Kurt shook his head.  
  
"vou should have heard the way he talked to her like he was taking all his frustration out on her she looked on the verge of tears I doubt he'll help"  
  
"then your blood will have to do though there might be some repercussions but she needs the blood okay lay down on this bed good" Hank stuck a needle in his arm and hers he saw the blood flow through and just watched her the way her chest rose and fell with each breath it was beautiful she was beautiful. Sonn Hank took the needle out of his arm.  
  
"that should be enough Mister Wagner thank you now you may wait in another room or go to bed it is your choice"  
  
Kurt instantly fell asleep on the bed he was on not wanting to move Hank shook his head but left him alone he covered both of them and left the room to find Charles. He found him in his Study Wolverine was there as well.  
  
"Charles how did she know how to turn off the safety's"  
  
"it's a long story why don't you both sit down, as you know Isabelle or belle is Magneto's daughter after the triplets were born his wife died Magnus dove into deep depression to the point where he moved in here at the time I was still building the institute and he helped but he needed help while he worked I raised the children the other two mostly played by them selves they only came to me when they wanted food or something but Belle Belle was different she needed extra care she needed love and I provided that it came to the point that I had to just keep her in my chair with me she would not sleep in a different room until she was five. You see just as Magnus helped me build Cerebro he also helped with the Danger room and while I programmed the codes Belle was with me we were playing a memory game and the code I taught her was the code to turn off the danger room safety's"  
  
"well that explains that but what about the gun shot wound in her shoulder he doesn't beat them does he?"  
  
"no Hank but with Belle he was always over protective and after he got her back from Trask he never wanted her harmed again so he started training her with her powers not giving her time to heal so she has had that bottled up for ever I would hate to know what happens when she lets it all out. According to her he never gave her the freedom a teenager needs she has never been on a date or to a public school while her brother well you know and she finally snapped. So she started to do her self harm for him to get the picture but he did not he only got madder and madder until she completely snapped and got her self pregnant and shot herself"  
  
"that poor child"  
  
"yes and now she has no qualms about her own safety she has one goal and that is to be better than Magneto in every respect which is why she wants to have the baby"  
  
"she wants to prove that she can be a good parent it makes sense"  
  
"your not going to let her are you chuck"  
  
"I do not think it is my decision but I think that she would be have the child for the wrong reasons"  
  
"would you like me to perform and abortion" Charles put his fingers to his head.  
  
"there is no need the baby is dead it died when the stick punctured the uterus"  
  
"poor kid how hard do you think she is going to take this"  
  
"quite hard I imagine but that is where Ororo comes in"  
  
"of course your physic how could you not have known I was eavesdropping"  
  
"yes now will you talk to the girl"  
  
"of course I need to apologize for the way I acted"  
  
"she was ready for it"  
  
"she should not have to take it Charles her life has been hard enough"  
  
"I know Storm I know but what can I do I care for the girl and I hate to see her hurt but they are teenagers they are bound to say something I just don't want physical harm done to her"  
  
"I will try and help" at that she left she walked down the hall and walked in the med bay to find her awake and watching Kurt sleep.  
  
"interesting?"  
  
"I'm sorry hes just so beautiful the way his fur glistens in the moonlight"  
  
"its alright child and I am sorry for the way I acted I should have been forgiving"  
  
"no I was expecting it I didn't expect to make any friends"  
  
"well now you have at least two and the teachers"  
  
"yes but I miss my boys"  
  
"your boys?"  
  
"yeah I used to live with the acolytes and I was just thinking how much they must be missing me because with out me they're to lazy to get out of bed"  
  
"really?"  
  
"you wouldn't believe some of the stuff Remy comes up with just to stay in bed"  
  
"Remy?"  
  
"oh sorry Gambit"  
  
"yes but child I have some bad news"  
  
"oh if its about my wound its healed I didn't feel like going through pain right now since I will be going through it is nine months"  
  
"about that child"  
  
"no"  
  
"I'm sorry the stick pierced the uterus"  
  
"no" she started to cry.  
  
" I know I know shhhh" Ororo pulled her in close.  
  
" I was going to be a mother and a good mother not let some one else raise your kid then rip them apart"  
  
"at least this way when you conceive again it will be with someone you love"  
  
"yes well at least this one wasn't as painful"  
  
"you've been pregnant before?"  
  
"yeah I went on one date with a guy just one guy and nothing happened we didn't even make out and dad freaked out and told me I could never date again so just to spite him I went out found the boy and got my self pregnant course that wasn't the first time either but that was the first time I wanted to get pregnant the other times well I was with Trask and" she covered her face.  
  
"give me a minute" she finally composed her self.  
  
"child do you wish to talk about it?"  
  
"not really"  
  
"okay now get some rest but just one question how did you heal s fast?"  
  
"oh I controlled the small amount o iron it my skin and closed the wound and healed it"  
  
"how did you learn to do that"  
  
"I use to try and kill myself all the time but dad always had a doctor around to heal it just enough to where I felt the pain finally got tired of the pain and taught my self"  
  
"rest now child you must be tired"  
  
"not really I had about six cups of coffee this morning"  
  
"just go to sleep"  
  
"yes mam" Belle was instantly asleep. Ororo sighed and went to her own room things were going to get interesting around here.  
  
Belle awoke the next morning into Kurts eyes.  
  
"morning"  
  
"yeah yeah five more minutes"  
  
"come on if we don't hurry we'll miss the good cereal"  
  
"yeah cereal"  
  
"oh come on"  
  
"do I HAVE to"  
  
"yes"  
  
"fine" she lugged her self out of bed and looked down she was still in her blood stained.  
  
"can I change first"  
  
"sure come on" he grabbed her hand and they were gone in a puff of smoke. They appeared in a pastel green room with stuffed animals on the bed.  
  
"how did you decorate so quickly?"  
  
"I used to live her guess he kept my room"  
  
"its nice looks like hes kept it up to date"  
  
"yeah I used to send him some of my stuff telling him I would be coming soon but my dad cut us off"  
  
"your close to the professor aren't you"  
  
"yeah he was like a father to me"  
  
"wow he lets some of us get close but not that close"  
  
"I've known him for most of my life"  
  
"well get changed and lets go" she motioned for him to turn around he did he heard shuffling of cloths and did not turn around until she tapped him on the shoulder. She was in dark red capri pants and a black tank top.  
  
"I like"  
  
"now to battle the hair" she grabbed a brush and quickly brushed her hair and pulled it back into a low pony tail.  
  
"can we go now?"  
  
"yes" he grabbed her arm and it a blink of an eye they were down stairs, the kitchen was empty. They grabbed a donut and sat down.  
  
"vou know vou look better vith vour hair down" he snatched the pony tail holder. He hair fell around her shoulders framing her face.  
  
"give it back"  
  
"vhy?"  
  
"now"  
  
"um no" just then the hordes of people came in no one noticed her.  
  
"like hi Kurt"  
  
"mornin elf has anah one seen mah hair brush"  
  
"Scott would you move please"  
  
"sorry Jean" then he saw her.  
  
"you what are you still doing here I told you to leave" they all looked to where his attention was directed.  
  
"answer me why aren't you gone or are you planing on destroying the house again" Murmurs went up in the crowd.  
  
"you know what you are you are a piece of trash you are a brotherhood piece of trash" that word trash.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
Trask walked into the room she was trapped to a table. He took out a big needle she started to whimper a little.  
  
"shut up you piesce of mutie trash trash trash trash"  
  
~End Flashbak~  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO" she fell to the floor clutching her head things started to float around the room.  
  
"shahs lost contrah o her powahs run" Kurt tried to touch her but she flinched away she was seeing something different she was seeing a sneering Trask coming at her with tools sharp tools. She pushed her self up against the wall then she saw the professor she ran to him he held her and she looked again and saw Kurt.  
  
"how did I get here last thing I remember was Trask coming at me with tools so many tools they hurt they hurt so much" she was crying into the Professor's knees.  
  
"shhh is okay now you are safe here remember"  
  
"please don't make me go back please help me"  
  
"Belle concentrate you have t concentrate you are safe here in my mansion"  
  
"the images there so strong"  
  
"Kurt lets get her out of here" Kurt grabbed the professor and Belle. Soon they were in the Professor's study. Belle watched as the room reappeared but it was the gray metal room and there were guard there this time one was sitting down the other was standing up they both looked at her she looked down there was blood coming out from between her legs she screamed.  
  
"please don't touch me again I don't want to be touched"  
  
"Professor vhat is she talking bout"  
  
"the images she has bottled up must have been opened some how"  
  
"vhat images"  
  
"when belle was eight her father sent her to trask to try and harness her mutant powers but instead he experimented on her and you can guess what the guards did"  
  
"cant you just go in there and get rid of them"  
  
"it might damage her mind further"  
  
"zen help her some how"  
  
"I will just relax and sit down" the professor touched Belle's forehead and was transported inside her mine he saw what the guards were doing to her, he jumped in between them an kicked the guards aside, then helped her up.  
  
"dad?"  
  
"no sweet heart uncle Chuck" he looked at her she was eight again of course when she was younger she used to call him dad. He picked her up.  
  
"it will be alright now shhhh, now why don't you go back to our actual age Belle" when he said her name something clicked and she turned back into the 16 year old Belle.  
  
"uncle chuck what are you doing in here"  
  
"the images have been plaguing you"  
  
"can you help"  
  
"yes, now concentrate on the images now put them in a box" she did.  
  
"now cover the box with concrete" she did  
  
"now banish it to the back of your mind" she opened her eyes and looked at Kurt and Evan they actually cared what happened to her of course so did her boys she missed them.  
  
"uncle chuck can I go work out in the danger room"  
  
"I think you need a break"  
  
"hey girl if you want to fight were going to fight soon wanna come"  
  
"oh yes I need to kick some ass"  
  
"good come on I'll show you the uniforms" all three of them raced out of the study leaving the professor smiling. 


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: okay got sick of coming up with tittles  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Once Belle saw the uniform she was supposed to wear she almost dropped dead.  
  
"what?"  
  
"how can you wear those"  
  
"um simple"  
  
"can't I just wear my old uniform"  
  
"nope Beast threw it away saying no young lady should go parading around in this"  
  
"aww man that was my favorite costume too"  
  
"vell zis vey you can zart over again"  
  
"yeah I guess but hey they never said we couldn't make alterations right" she grabbed the costume and immediately set to work by the time she finished everyone was leaving. She strapped on her boot and ran into the jet.  
  
"what are you wearing kid"  
  
"made it myself you like" Wolverine growled. Her costume was two pieces the top was like Rogue's green thing only black while the bottom were pants with white boots.  
  
"nice out fit girl"  
  
"ja I give it zo zumbs up"  
  
"thanks guys" a girl walked up to her.  
  
"hi I'm like Kitty have I met you?"  
  
"nope I'm Belle"  
  
"hi like I hope we can be friends oh and Scott told me to tell you something about a cliff but oh well see ya later"  
  
"bye" Kitty went back to her seat. Then Scott came back.  
  
"what are you still doing here"  
  
"do you ever give up cause it getting to the point where your really starting to piss me off"  
  
"good cause I want you off this plane if I had things my way"  
  
"well thing is shades you don't so why don't you go back to your little girlfriend and do something else because you DO NOT want to tick me off, so any way Evan I heard you're a skater" Scott slammed her up against the side of the plane.  
  
"do you mind"  
  
"how dare you first you destroy our house then you waltz in here like we will all just forget"  
  
"okay you've beyond pissed me off now" she pushed him against the wall and pinned him there with some metal.  
  
"and stay there ya blowhard" everyone started to cheer.  
  
"thank you thank you thank you"  
  
"alright Belle you go girl"  
  
"is about tamh some one out him in his place"  
  
"yeah like he was even starting to make me mad"  
  
"I might like him but his attitude was really ticking me off"  
  
"ja maybe no he vill loosen up"  
  
"like maybe"  
  
"doubt it though hes a moron simple as that and he needed to be taught a lesson"  
  
"children settle down Belle release Cyclops please we are here" Belle reluctantly released him and went back to her seat though she tripped him on his way up. They all were on the ground they were in an abandoned warehouse area.  
  
"so like where are they" Just then I was swept off my feet.  
  
"Shiela okay x-men you can go we got what we want"  
  
"chere!"  
  
"Belle"  
  
"hey guys John put me down"  
  
"nope we are taking you home we miss you"  
  
"John let go of me" he handed her to Remy.  
  
"I let go"  
  
"Remy?"  
  
"oui chere"  
  
"put me down now I swear your worse than Sabertooth"  
  
"but we miss you please come home" the X-men watch this transaction with interest.  
  
"but I have friends there"  
  
"but we need you bucket head has gotten so much worse and mean just because your gone shiela please come back to us"  
  
"guys could you put me down" they did.  
  
"look I miss you I also miss my uncle chuck"  
  
"then you live with us on the weekdays because they're at school anyways and them on the weekends"  
  
"you guys would be willing to share"  
  
"chere we miss y' so much we would do anytin right about now"  
  
"it sounds good to me but let me say good bye for now" they let go reluctantly and watched her like a hawk scared she would leave again. Belle walked up to Kurt and kissed hi on the check he went scarlet.  
  
"bye Elf see ya on Saturday" she hugged Evan  
  
"I'll see ya Saturday"  
  
"yeah bye"  
  
she hugged the professor.  
  
"bye dad" then she pulled away and walked back to her boys Peter picked her little form up and put her on his shoulder then they walked off.  
  
When they got to the car they were fighting over who got to sit next to her. She sighed and pulled out a metal cube she flattened it enough to where the car could fit then they started for home. Belle leaned against Remy while Peter sat behind her telling her all the things they did while John sat at her feet just watching her making sure she did not leave again man these boys really did need her. They reached the base and walked in it was exactly like she remembered it she felt a gust of wind and found herself face to face with Pietro. He dropped his glass and hugged her.  
  
"don't you ever leave again you understand everyone was worried even Victor"  
  
"pussy cat"  
  
"yeah dad especially"  
  
"Damn I didn't know ya'll cared so much"  
  
"course we do chere y' light up all our lives"  
  
"and it has nothing to do that I keep this place in order"  
  
"not t' me"  
  
"flirt"  
  
"we've been ver dis"  
  
"shush I have to go talk to dad" she walked into his study it was dark he was sitting at his desk.  
  
"dad" his head shot up as he met her gaze.  
  
"Belle!" He scooped her up in a hug.  
  
"Belle I'm so sorry I'll try and be more lenient its just I don't want you to get hurt"  
  
"dad I'm the second most powerful mutant in the world I think I can handle dating"  
  
"alright and I think Gambit is quite taken with you"  
  
"you know they're right out side the door right"  
  
"yep" Belle opened the door and they all fell in.  
  
"you guys I swear" they looked up at her sheepishly.  
  
"how about some dinner" everyone grinned.  
  
"okay who has money I'll order Chinese" Remy handed over John's credit card she rushed to the phone and ordered the usual they arrived within the hour Belle grabbed her stuff and threw the rest on the table. All the guys ran in and dug in the table wasn't big enough for all of them so Belle stood watching them with amusement her father was the only one with any manners that is besides Remy the rest of them were pigs. When they were finished they all sat and talked well Belle stood.  
  
"anyone want desert"  
  
"we have more food?"  
  
"yeah I made it before I left its peanut butter crème pie" she pulled a pie out of the freezer she cut the slices and passed them out she handed Remy a slice and she brought hers up to her chest so she could eat. When out of nowhere Remy's arms snaked around her and pulled her into his lap.  
  
"what the heck are you doing"  
  
"y' shouldn' be standin so y' can sit on Remy's lap" she shrugged her shoulders and went back to her pie. Soon everyone went to bed except Belle and Remy. They were watching a movie it was some sappy romance flick that Belle wanted to see when she picked it everyone left except Remy. She hugged his chest crying. Then the movie ended.  
  
"that was the best movie I have ever seen"  
  
"but y' cried through half of it"  
  
"so?"  
  
"I will never under stand women and their chick flicks" she poked him in the side.  
  
"fine you pick a movie"  
  
"fine" he picked up a tape it was the mummy.  
  
"I've seen that so many times I can repeat it"  
  
"but have y' seen it in d' dark"  
  
"no"  
  
"den dis should be interestin non?" he turned out the lights his fingers found the remote and he hit play as they settled down to watch a movie.  
  
~MoViE~ Eve:Amun Ra Amun day, it speaks on the night and of the day. Blah don't know the words. The camera zooms in on the mummy corpse then all of a sudden it jerks alive.  
  
~StOrY~ Belle jumped when that happened.  
  
"y' not scared are y' cause Remy can hold y'"  
  
"I ain't that scared yet" they watched the movie and soon Belle was in Remy's arms scared out of her wits but still watching the damn thing. Then it was over but he left the lights off she was still trembling a little.  
  
"shhh chere it was only a movie"  
  
"yeah but in the dark it scares the crap out of me"  
  
"look why don we sleep on the couch dat way if y' ave' a nightmare Remy can waky y' up k?"  
  
"k" they laid down on the sofa Remy behind her arm around her waist soon they were fast asleep. 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
Chapter10  
  
Belle opened her eyes she was home where she belonged she snuggled closer to the back of the couch but jumped when she heard it groan. She looked back and there was Remy sleeping peacefully behind her his arm resting around her stomach. She looked down and thanked the god in heaven she was still clothed, as was he. So she just laid back down enjoying the comfort it brought her. He opened his eyes and tightened his grip on her.  
  
"mornin chere"  
  
"morning"  
  
"sleep well?"  
  
"actually yes"  
  
"bien now for breakfast"  
  
"I feel like cooking at the school we ordered in and I rarely got to cook"  
  
"want any help"  
  
"why not" they both walked into the kitchen his arm around her waist.  
  
"so how about eggs eggs are good"  
  
"oui but borin how bout omelets"  
  
"that's eggs"  
  
"oui but wit stuff in it"  
  
"fine hand me some eggs" he handed her some eggs she cracked them on the side of the pan and started to cook them.  
  
"non non non y' not be doin it right"  
  
"and who made you the egg master"  
  
"I did" he stood be hind her and moved her arms showing her how to flip the eggs.  
  
"right that's what I was doining"  
  
"non y' was doin it alone"  
  
"flirt"  
  
"how many times we gonna go over dis yes Remy be a flirt he admits it"  
  
"just shut up and kiss me"  
  
"happy to oblige madmoiselle" she turned around in his arms and kissed him still flipping the egg with her powers. Then she broke away.  
  
"I should finish breakfast"  
  
"but" she put her finger over his mouth.  
  
"later" Remy agreed and handed her the omelet fillings as she cooked each one. Soon the others started to drift in.  
  
"mornin shiela" John walked in the kitchen.  
  
"mmmm smells delish" he bent over her shoulder then came up kissing her on the cheek. Remy just glared at him.  
  
"hey mate she ain't yo girlfriend"  
  
"an' she ain't yo's either mon ami"  
  
"I was jus flirtin mate"  
  
"why don y' find some one else t' flirt wit John"  
  
"why you flirt with her"  
  
"breakfast coming through" she walked through them balancing 7 plates on her head and arms of course one floated right above her head. She set them in front of the owner until she floated hers down to her they all sat down to eat Belle at one end Magneto at the other Remy and John sending death glares at each other from opposite sides of the table.  
  
"hey sis you want to go mall crashing"  
  
"your actually asking me to go to the mall"  
  
"well yeah"  
  
"why not Remy John you want to come?"  
  
"of course chere"  
  
"never pass up an opportunity to spend with you shiela"  
  
"Peter yo wanna come"  
  
"I prefer to read my book"  
  
"oh come on Petey please" she gave him the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"alright"  
  
"yes dad I need some cloths"  
  
"but you just got some last week"  
  
"yeah well I need a new bedding I'm redecorating my room"  
  
"again?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"okay fine its in my coat pocket"  
  
"great thanks" she finished her breakfast and dumped the dishes in the sink.  
  
"well leave in about an hour k bye" she went into her room and into the adjoining bathroom she showered and came into her room. She pulled open her closet there were about 100 outfits in there she pressed a button and the racks started to move she pressed it again and they stopped she pulled out a deep red mini skirt and a black tank top. She put them on and did her white hair up in a pony tail a few wisps escaping framing her face. She walked out of her room to find the boys waiting for her except they were in uniform.  
  
"I thought we were going to the mall"  
  
"change of plans my dear your brother went out this morning and apparently Wanda got him arrested"  
  
"she trying to kill you again"  
  
"yes now I want you to talk with the brotherhood boys and get them to rescue him"  
  
"why don't you just do it"  
  
"because she will try and kill me"  
  
"right yeah I'll talk to them"  
  
"I'll go wit y' chere"  
  
"so will I shiela"  
  
"thanks guys but I think I can go alone"  
  
"not the way your dressed Shiela you'll be beating em off left and right"  
  
"right and you can help this how I'll be beating you off"  
  
"no I'll behave myself"  
  
"my daughter will take no one"  
  
"thanks well bye" she blew a kiss at the boys and jumped out the window to fly away her skirt flapping up.  
  
She arrived at the brotherhood house a few minutes later. She knocked on the door. Toad answered it.  
  
"Baby cakes you've come back to me" he hugged her.  
  
"Toad what did we talk about with you and showers" he immediately let go.  
  
"good boy now take a shower and you can hug me all you want" Toad bounded up the stairs she walked into the living room to find Lance sitting on the couch.  
  
"anything on?" Lance looked around and his mouth dropped open.  
  
"look I know making that deal was a mistake and I am willing to help with the baby"  
  
"I lost it"  
  
"how?"  
  
"took a spear to the side"  
  
"ouch"  
  
"yeah anyway Magneto has a job for you"  
  
"were not taking orders from him anymore he hasn't even sent us a check"  
  
"well not my problem if he comes here and tires to kill you"  
  
"look were not taking orders from him anymore what part of that don't you understand" the room started to shake.  
  
"ooooh testy look I'm just deliverin a message I really would rather be at the mall or destroyin somethin"  
  
"then why do you take orders from that half wit"  
  
"that half wit is my father and if you don't do this I will have to but I think you might seriously want to"  
  
"I said no now tell your dad he don't order us around anymore" the house shook as he threw her out the window she picked her self up and flicked him off.  
  
"jerk" with that she floated back to the base.  
  
"THEY WHAT"  
  
"they refused to do it" Belle leaned against the wall telling her father how it went.  
  
"and you just let them"  
  
"hey I ain't hurtin my friends I'll deliver messages to them but I ain't hurtin em"  
  
"fine fine I'll send Gambit to do it but I want you to go with him"  
  
"but DAD I want tot go to the mall or something"  
  
"there will be time for that later right now I want you to suit up and leave"  
  
"fine but the x-men threw it away"  
  
"I've had a new one made though this one not as revealing"  
  
"what ever where is it?"  
  
"on your bed"  
  
"great see ya later" she walked out the door and into her room she quickly changed and let her hair down. The costume was nice it was a bikini type top with small chains as the straps and the bottoms were bikini style basically like her old costume except it was a deep red. Thought there was one other addition other than the scarves on the bottom. Attached to the top was a blood red piece of cloth that went down in the back but the end were attached to her wrists so when she raised her arms it gave it a kind of cape effect. She had to admit it was pretty cool. She finally came out and found Remy waiting in an orb she stepped in and lifted them off when she had set their course she sat back.  
  
"so chere what y' want t' do t' pass d' time"  
  
"theres not much time to pass"  
  
"still"  
  
"we could talk"  
  
"talkin be good"  
  
"whats going on tween you an John?"  
  
"nothin chere"  
  
"nothin my ass if I had not walked through you guys this morning you would have torn each other apart"  
  
"I guess y' could say we be in competition"  
  
"over what"  
  
"you"  
  
"over me right and I should believe you why"  
  
"cause chere no one missed y' roud dere more dan moi an' John"  
  
"you guys actually like me that much"  
  
"yeah but John jus like t' play around he never git tied down"  
  
"like you would"  
  
"if he found the right girl"  
  
"and have you found her yet?"  
  
"I tink I have an she be sittin right in front of moi" Belle looked up to find the space between them very small.  
  
"Remy" her voice was a whisper.  
  
"oui chere"  
  
"don't make me choose"  
  
"I wont"  
  
"good" then their lips met in a fiery kiss with so much feeling he pinned her against the wall kissing her then the orb touched the ground and opened.  
  
"were here"  
  
"so"  
  
"come on" she stood up and him next the her once they were out she condensed the sphere to a tiny ball of metal with a wave of her hand. Then Remy's arm was around her waist dipping her into a deep kiss.  
  
"Remy we have a mission"  
  
"screw d' mission" she pushed away from him.  
  
"come on when we get back I the orb we can continue"  
  
"it's a date" they walked his arm resting on her hip out of the park and to bayville high where Lance was just leaving the building. Remy leaned against a tree while Belle sat up in it Lance came over.  
  
"what are you doing here?"  
  
"I have a message from the boss man"  
  
"look I already told Belle that we owe him nothing"  
  
"look just get those friend of your and my me at yo' place under stand"  
  
"yeah yeah" Lance stormed off. Then these two human morons came around the bend Remy glared at them with his demon eyes.  
  
"some advice mon ami don't mess with the mutants" the guys ran away screaming Belle undid their belts and their pants fell she could barely contain her laughter. But did when she saw Rogue.  
  
"bonjour chere"  
  
"what are ya'll doin here"  
  
"nothin absolutely nothin" with that he walked away I watched him go I rolled my eyes at his attempt to be some kind of James bond figure. I floated down.  
  
"hey Rogue"  
  
"hey aren't you that girl who joined them or something"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"man I just don't get it how can you live with them and then come try and live with us where do your loyalties lies girl"  
  
"look I may not be an x-man but I can still visit my friends I never do the attacking I'm always in charge of the escape"  
  
"great job"  
  
"yeah well it happens when your father is way to over protective but hey at least this way I don't have to fight you guys"  
  
"yeah I guess but hey you know what their up to"  
  
"yeah but can't tell the whole gay top secret deal any way see ya later by now Remy probably is trying to blow one of them up oh and your welcome to follow I wont tell"  
  
"thanks bye" Belle saw her grab kitty and run in the direction of the brotherhood house Belle was there first she got there when Remy was charging Toad. She rolled her eyes but was ready to protect Toad with all her power if Remy did let go. He did but uncharged him first, I floated down and Toad was instantly on his feet.  
  
"sweetums your back and I showered"  
  
"yeah" he hugged her and she hugged him back then he tried to undo her bra and she blasted him into the wall.  
  
"now just quit bein a perv and you might actually get a girl friend"  
  
"now d' boss man want y' t' rescue your old friend. Pietro"  
  
"yeah well do it but then his hide is mine" Remy smirked Belle stood next to him watching Lance.  
  
"just don't mess up this time okay bye" with that Remy dragged her out of the house. She enlarged the orb and they took off. Remy pinned her to the wall their lips intertwined.  
  
"Remy control your self"  
  
"can't you jus set me afire" he kissed her more passionately they were following the boys in the orb.  
  
"god your worse then Toad you horny bastard"  
  
"hey I ain't dat disgusting"  
  
"I meant in the horny h for get it" she grabbed his face and pulled him back to her kissing him so deeply she almost lost track of the boys almost. Soon the jeep stopped and they stopped kissing.  
  
"should we follow im'"  
  
"duh come on" she pulled him out of the orb and floated him above the battle seen setting them down on a tree branch. She watched as they failed to rescue him and kitty had to get him she laughed as he sped off leaving the brotherhood completely pissed off. She saw Wanda watching as well their eyes met she tried to get away but she bound her powers.  
  
"here we go again" she felt her self lift off the branch and be floated over to her.  
  
"meet ya in the orb oh and call Pietro bye" she was pulled out of hearing range as Wanda pulled her over to where she stood.  
  
"you know I can't tell you anything and your just wastin your time"  
  
"am I sister Pietro and Magneto are afraid of me why aren't you"  
  
"I grew up with you I know how you think its some scary twin thing"  
  
"I could crush you right now if I wanted to"  
  
"you could try you see I can escape when ever I want I'm more advanced than dad thinks I am"  
  
"so your just humoring me"  
  
"yes basically besides if I tell you he will just move the base which could be a good thing he might go to my fav base"  
  
"right so are you going to tell me"  
  
"sure I want away from here so its on an uncharted island in lake Michigan its pretty small and most of its under ground but yeah kay I got to go pack so bye" she floated off despite Wanda's hex on her. She floated over to the orb and went in it was getting pretty cramped with Remy her and Pietro so she expanded it giving them enough room to where they could be comfortable.  
  
"so she off my back"  
  
"nope she still wants you and dad dead but hey your leaving and were moving so life is good"  
  
"what do you mean sis?"  
  
"oh your going to lead the brotherhood and dad has to move us cause I told Wanda where the current base is"  
  
"are y' crazy chere"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"bucket head he gonna kill y'"  
  
"Remy sweety he has so many bases it doesn't matter of course the base I'm going for my room is a bit out dated but hey its in a nice area" the orb set down in front of the brotherhood house Remy kissed her on the fore head and went in. a few minutes later he came running back out and jumped in right on top of her kissing her.  
  
"y' will be d' death o moi girl"  
  
"I don't know if that's good or bad"  
  
"who cares" they made out all the way back to the base.  
  
"well I have to go sign my death wish bye" she walked into her father's study Remy heard screaming and then Magneto came out.  
  
"tell the others to pack what cloths they have were leaving" Belle came out a triumphant smile n her face.  
  
"better pack warm were going to the mount Aeiros base" 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
Chapter 11  
  
They moved in no problems today was Friday and everyone was a little on edge Magneto had some kind of mission going on. John and Belle sat in Magneto's office.  
  
"the least he could have done was be here on time"  
  
"why got some where else to be shiela?"  
  
"actually yes I was going to start ski lessons today with the cutest ski instructor at the lodge"  
  
"so is he just a pretty boy"  
  
"yeah but man he is a PRETTY boy"  
  
"aren't I pretty"  
  
"yeah but with dad around I can never get any privacy with any of you guys"  
  
"so there is hope if we can get bucket head out"  
  
"don't see why not though then some would call me a slut"  
  
"why?"  
  
"tell ya later" Magneto walked in.  
  
"I have a mission for you two Belle you are transportation"  
  
"aren't I always"  
  
"very well and Pyro I need you to deliver this to Wanda understand"  
  
"yeah yeah lets go John and dad I better see Lodge suite tickets when I get back"  
  
"very well dear good bye" after they were out of ear shot.  
  
"man shiela you have him wrapped"  
  
"duh hes my dad every little girl has her dad wrapped"  
  
"lucky you can just ask for things and you get them while we just get our money"  
  
"well he is my dad now come on I really want to get back and go to the lodge" they jumped into an orb and took off.  
  
"so what are we supposed to do"  
  
"you were going to tell me something shiela"  
  
"oh yeah just don't make me choose between you two I like you both and it would kill me if I had to choose I don't mind being shared the flirting of the occasional make out session I just don't want to choose"  
  
"okay shiela I wont make you choose"  
  
"thanks" she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.  
  
"what I don't get a kiss" she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"awwww come on shiela I'll show you how to kiss" before she could protest she was in his arms and he was kissing her she tried to kiss him back but couldn't she found her self thinking of Remy this was just another empty kiss no love no emotion just a kiss. The orb touched down and he broke away.  
  
"now that's a kiss"  
  
"good now go deliver the message before I get bored and blow up the bridge"  
  
"okay okay I'm going" he jumped out of the orb and climbed the bridge to where he was on top of it. He started a fire and started to shape it into a pack of horses having great fun. Belle just watched him having nothing else to do then she saw Wanda but Wanda did not see her John set the entire bridge ablaze that was my cue I floated the lodge key chain to her feet as John leapt into the orb then we took off. He tried to get my attention but it was focused on a cajun who was mysteriously all she could think about. When the docked she stormed into his room and shoved him up against the wall.  
  
"what did you do to me you must have used your charm powers or somethin"  
  
"non Remy did no such thing"  
  
"then why are you the only thing I think about mmmm? I used to just make out with guys and nothing else then move on but you you did something I know you did and I want you to undo it"  
  
"chere Remy didn't do nothing"  
  
"why should I believe you you would do anything to get in a girls pants"  
  
"chere I already tol y' I didn't do nothin he doesn't have charm powers jus empathy his charm be natural"  
  
"what ever you did undo it I don't want you to be constantly on my mind"  
  
"maybe Remy jus took y' heart he is a tief"  
  
"then give it back"  
  
"why don y' always want t' be tinkin bout moi"  
  
"Remy I'm serious if I find out you were playing with my emotions I swear I'll kill you" with that she dragged John out of the base.  
  
"okay now you said you could snowboard right"  
  
"right shiela"  
  
"good then teach me"  
  
"okay but its not easy"  
  
"just teach me please"  
  
"okay you got a board" she held up a black snowboard with white flame designs painted on it.  
  
"good okay now strap your self in" she put the board on the ground and strapped her shoes into the boots.  
  
"okay now just lean forward" she did and the board started to move but what he forget to teach her was how to stop she kept going and going until she finally fell. He picked her up.  
  
"you okay"  
  
"next time teach me how to stop"  
  
"you just I don't know its just instinctual"  
  
"okay I'll try it again" she got on her board and started down the hill there was a big tree in the way she let instincts take over she swerved left and right dodging trees and finally stopped at the bottom.  
  
"good shiela now we just need to get you a boarding out fit"  
  
"whats wrong with what I'm wearing" she was in jeans and a jacket.  
  
"trust me you need winter cloths"  
  
"whatever" she floated her self back to the top of the hill.  
  
"shall we go" John took off in the direction of the lodge Belle followed. Once there they took off their boards and went inside. Belle went directly to the clothe department and started to pick out some outfits her first one was light blue tight snow pants a cute t shirt and a light blue jacket followed by a light blue head band ear warmer.  
  
"what do you think"  
  
"nice but ya gonna need more than that" after about an hour they finally left and she flew them home.  
  
"so are you happy with your new out fits?"  
  
"yeah and they're warm"  
  
"yep"  
  
"well I got to go pack bye" she went in the direction but stopped at Remy's door she looked inside and found him asleep on his bed. She walked in and sat down on his bed just watching the way his chest moved up and down and his hair moved with his head. He truly was beautiful, maybe it wasn't his fault maybe he was right maybe he did steal her heart but she had never loved anyone how would she know. But she did they had a connection, a bond and she didn't want to see it wasted but she already ruined it. Smart girl you find the man you think you love and you blow up in his face very nice. Well it was nice while it lasted eventually she would get over him eventually. She bent down and lightly kissed him on the lips he woke up.  
  
"here t' kill me"  
  
"I'm sorry" she couldn't look at him not when every time she saw him she wanted him to hold her to love her back. She stood up and walked out the door then came running back in crying into his arms.  
  
"oh Remy please don't be angry I was confused I thought you did something and you did you did capture my heart but only because I let you Remy I love you god I love you" she kissed him he was so surprised that he did not kiss her back. She pulled away.  
  
"I knew it was to good to be true" she started for the door when Remy pulled her back down to him.  
  
"chere y' gotta give Remy time t' wake up but he awake now" he pulled her close and kissed her and she kissed him it was perfect she felt his love radiate off him she knew that this was real and dad couldn't stop it. They finally broke away she saw John watching them a knowing smirk on his face.  
  
"what is your problem aussie"  
  
"I knew you two love birds had the hots for each other just needed a little push have fun" at that he left the door way, Belle closed the door and went back to kissing him. It was 7:00pm when she left his room and went into her own. She flopped down on her bed and sighed she was in love and he loved her back it was just perfect plus the fact they were at her favorite base. She soon fell asleep to her own thoughts. 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Belle rolled out of bed the smell of coffee drifting into her nostrils her body went into zombie mode as she got out of bed and left her room forgetting she was only in a bra and pj pants. She got to the kitchen and found Peter up holding a cup of coffee he did not even know she was there until she poured her own cup then he looked at her but quickly looked away.  
  
"what is it Petey"  
  
"Belle look at what your wearing"  
  
"awww shit it's the coffee addiction it does that to people"  
  
"I'm sure" she left her coffee in hand back into her room she changed into Flare black pants and a blood red top and her hoop earrings that kept the professor out of her head. She walked back out into the kitchen and found the rest of the boys up she grabbed her high heels and put them on.  
  
"goin somewhere chere?"  
  
"yeah today's my day to visit uncle chuck"  
  
"want some company"  
  
"naw I'll be fine Cajun"  
  
"okay so see y' tomorrow"  
  
"no probably Monday"  
  
"au vou"  
  
"bye" Belle went out the door and took off. She always loved the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair and the wind rushing beneath her it was an amazing feeling to bad it had to end so soon as she came in for a landing on the porch. She was about to ring the doorbell when Kurt ported out and hugged her.  
  
"Belle your back"  
  
"yeah you miss me?"  
  
"so did Evan its just boring with out you around" they walked inside.  
  
"hey crawler is she here"  
  
"hey Evan"  
  
"yes you're here"  
  
"yeah it looks that way"  
  
"what took you so long girl"  
  
"I had to have my morning coffee"  
  
"right come on I have to tell you something" they ported up to Kurts room.  
  
"whats so important"  
  
"we need your help"  
  
"with what"  
  
"pranks zat ve came up vith"  
  
"I'm in but if I get pranked its your hides"  
  
"deal"  
  
"so who first"  
  
Scott sat in the living room watching TV with jean Belle walked in Scott stood up.  
  
"what are you doing back I thought you were gone for good"  
  
"I'm very hard to get rid of"  
  
"I've noticed that what can I do to make you leave"  
  
"well no one else seems to care so probably nothing now will you shut up I'm trying to watch TV"  
  
"no you need to leave bitch" Belle almost spazed on him but kept her self in check. She saw Kurt creeping up behind him.  
  
"look you know your really pissing me off and that is not something you ever want to do" just a little closer come on Kurt hurry, then it was done.  
  
"yeah well I need to um go to the mall or something bye" she raced out of the room covering her mouth then she heard it a small pop. Everyone ran out of the living room covering their noses. Evan Belle and Kurt were upstairs laughing as hard as they could..  
  
"he'll stink for days where did you get that thing"  
  
"science class"  
  
"seriously"  
  
"ja and now for the girls" they snuck into the girls bathroom and replaced each of the girl's shampoo with a different color hair dye. They heard someone coming and Kurt ported them out.  
  
"so what about Logan"  
  
"way ahead of you sister"  
  
"what are you going to do"  
  
"zonight ve vill dye his wardrobe pink"  
  
"sounds like fun but what about his nose"  
  
"zats vhere vou come in vou accidentally spray his nose with pepper spray rendering it useless for about 2 hours but that will give us enough time if you apply it often got it"  
  
"got it now its almost time for him to be going to bed now for operation ditz factor" they both looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"just watch" she walked down the stairs carrying the pepper spray then she 'accidentally' tripped right near him and sprayed the pepper spray into his nose.  
  
"like I'm so sorry I'm such a clutz can you ever like forgive me" she gave him the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"alright kid go to bed"  
  
"thank you" she bounded up the stairs an evil grin on her face.  
  
"man your good girl"  
  
"thanks I've had practice"  
  
"great now crawler get us down there" Kurt teleported them into Logan's room Belle kept them off the floor. She put cotton in his ears and gave the boys thumbs up while she sprayed his nose again. The boys grabbed his cloths teleported out. She floated there above his bed randomly spraying his nose so he did not smell her. Then she heard a Bamf and turned around keeping the boys off the ground. They put his cloths back and sprayed them with Lysol to get rid of their scents, she sprayed him one more time before porting out with Kurt. They landed in her room.  
  
"awwww man this is going to be good an ass who smells like shit a tough guy in pink and multicolored hair girls"  
  
"ja jus hope they don't know it was us"  
  
"don't worry we covered our tracks and the only thing we have to worry about is uncle chuck but you wear these and we should be fine" she handed them each an earring. They put them on.  
  
"good now none of this ever happened"  
  
"ja"  
  
"right night" Kurt teleported Evan and himself back to their room. Belle fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.  
  
The next morning Logan woke up his nose back in working order and his room smelling like flowers he kept his eyes closed and changed his cloths then went out to eat breakfast. He went in and the kitchen was deserted he grabbed some coffee and sat down never looking at his outfit.  
  
"mornin Logan whereza coffee"  
  
"your to young kid"  
  
"the least you could do is barricade it I mean come on even my dad did that"  
  
"don't think I should have to"  
  
"well you don't know me" she poured her self a cup of coffee.  
  
"what are you doing up so early"  
  
"wanted to get a shower before everyone else" Logan looked at her over his paper.  
  
"nice hair kid" she looked at her hair apparently Evan and Kurt went back on the deal that's okay so did she. Her hair was striped black and red.  
  
"it'll wash out"  
  
"how do you know"  
  
"cause I gave them the idea"  
  
"oh and what did you do for them" he heard the boys shierk like little girls they came running down stairs a terrified look on their face.  
  
"what is it porcupine?"  
  
"snakes all over our room" Logan looked at Belle she grinned.  
  
"is that all" then he looked at the boys and burst out laughing, Evan had pink hair and it was done up in small pig tails with little bows and Kurt had bright pink fur and his long pink hair was done up in little pigtails as well. Belle was laughing so hard she fell off her seat.  
  
"jo did zis vhy"  
  
"you tried to dye my hair black"  
  
"but it washes out man"  
  
"yeah and so does that eventually"  
  
"I zought we had a deal"  
  
"and you broke it as well pink boy"  
  
"shut up"  
  
"oh and by the way nice out fits guys" they looked at their cloths to find they were in little pink dresses. Belle pulled out a camera.  
  
"say cheese" she clicked the picture just as all the girls came running in obviously mad. They looked at Kurt and Evan and burst out laughing.  
  
"okay who did thas ta mah hair?" Rogue came in with light blue hair and looked straight at Belle then saw hee hair colored so she looked at her brother.  
  
"Kurt what tha hell happened to you" he pointed to Belle who was holding a camera.  
  
"did you do thas ta mah hair"  
  
"nope they did but I just felt like pranking them"  
  
"well like good prank" Kitty said her light purple hair falling down her shoulders.  
  
"yeah and who put the stink bomb in Scotts pocket that was hilarious" Jean asked her green hair bobbing up and down, Belle Evan and Kurt grinned.  
  
"nice you guys real nice"  
  
"hey if you guys line up you make the rainbow" they just glared at Belle.  
  
"what hey it washes out"  
  
"yeah I guess I needed a hair color change"  
  
"yeah see it's a good thing well at least jean thinks so" everyone started to laugh.  
  
"yeah like I guess its okay for now" they all left except Kurt, Evan, Belle and Logan they just looked at him.  
  
"what?"  
  
"nice out fit" Logan looked at his cloths and growled they were pink. He unsheathed his claws and chased them around the house the boy's dresses making them look like running puff balls. Belle laughed with joy as she leapt by the professor's study just as he was coming out. He watched them run by first Belle with her black on white hair then the boy's with pink hair and dresses then Logan with bright pink cloths on. The professor chuckled and instructed Logan not to hurt them, then he went back into his study. Logan chased them all the way around the grounds until the boy's could run no more they fell to the ground and Logan kept chasing Belle she was way ahead of him still full of energy. He finally had to stop.  
  
"awwww come on Logan I thought at least you could keep up with me"  
  
"are yo sure your power isn't endurance"  
  
"nope magnetism"  
  
"alright we'll settle this in the danger room"  
  
"sorry I do dr solo"  
  
"well then I'll just watch you"  
  
"fine" she raced into the house Logan panting behind her, she ran into the control room and before he got there turned off the safetys she wanted no leeway. Then she went down into the middle of the room just as Logan walked up to the control room.  
  
"ready kid"  
  
"yep computer start program" the program started and guns came out of the wall she deflected the blasts and sent them right back at the source then spears started to fly out of the wall with a wave of her hand she shaped them into hearts or other stupid things. Then she was trapped in a plastic box and the oxygen was draining out, she concentrated on her magnetic field and expanded it bursting out of the box. Logan watched as she climbed the levels she was on thirteen and he could tell she was tiring he tried to stop the program but she locked him out. Plastic spears were flying at her now and her magnetic shield was failing then one got through she watched it come closer unable to stop it she pulled up the last o her strength and deflected it then the spears stopped and spinning plastic blades zoomed through the air. She refused to give up, she let herself fall to the floor and dodged all of the blades but they kept coming back. Logan watched as she dodged them all she was obviously to tired to use her powers she had been in there for 8 hours straight. He tried and tried to stop it he called hank to the control room he came.  
  
"what is it Logan"  
  
"the kid locked me out of the controls I can't stop the program and shes getting tired" Hank looked down and saw her movement getting slow but the level getting higher.  
  
"oh my stars and garters" he went to the control panel and tried to override it he couldn't it was like she knew all the codes.  
  
"do you think she turned off the safety's Logan?"  
  
"yep I admire her courage but enough is enough I'm going down there"  
  
"you can't you'll be killed shes on level 15 you have never gotten past 13 with the safety's off"  
  
"I have a better chance of surviving then she does look at her shes going to either get hit by one of those things or hurt herself with the strain" she was on the ground now using the last of her power to deflect the things coming at her then she tried to get up but a flying disc flew right at her she was so tired that she didn't realize it until it was to late the disc drove into her back but the others kept coming. She let out a scream of pure agony that was heard through out the entire mansion. A spear came right at her and went through her leg. She screamed again then the disc went away to be replaced by fire burners. They went over her head but one came at her on the ground but Logan picked her up and jumped then weaved his way through the fire guns to the door he opened it and carried her out then collapsed. Beast gasped then pulled out the spear from her leg and covered it with some cloth he picked her up the blade still in her back and carried her to the med bay. By then all the students were down near the door they gasped as she was brought by with the blade sticking out of her back. Hank put her on the bed and summoned Storm. He set to wok taking the blade out of her back he did and the blood squirted out he quickly put a cloth over it and applied pressure to make the bleeding stop. Storm came in and tried to make the bleeding stop in her leg she was more successful than Hank. She cleaned the wound and stitched it together on both sides. Then kept handing Hank cloths and taking the bloody one from him. Finally and hour later they both came out of the room covered in blood.  
  
"is she going to live" the professor asked.  
  
"yes if we can get enough blood but no one has enough blood to spare to help her survive"  
  
"what about her brother and sister"  
  
"her brother has the same blood type so does her sister but Wanda will probably not want to help"  
  
"then I shall call Pietro but who else"  
  
"what about Kurt he helped last time"  
  
"yes Storm go find Kurt" Storm left the room and Hank went over to Logan.  
  
"are you okay"  
  
"yeah just save the kid"  
  
"what was she thinking pushing herself so hard though she did make danger room history"  
  
"yeah but at what cost"  
  
"true but I have a feeling she'll pull through this she has a strong will"  
  
"what I want to know is how she locked us both out of the controls"  
  
"it was her access code apparently she has a higher access code then us and can do a whole lot more with the danger room"  
  
"what kinds of things"  
  
"who knows she probably played with it when she was a child"  
  
"you mean like this"  
  
"no no no my friend she probably used the holographic projectors to create her own little world"  
  
"wow an eight year olds dream"  
  
"yes very intriguing but I can see why Charles never told the students or they would be competing for Danger room time"  
  
"yeah I guess tell me when the kid wakes up"  
  
"I will" Logan left as storm cam back in with Kurt.  
  
"I found him"  
  
"good Kurt my boy we need your blood again"  
  
"I'll do it"  
  
"good now we just need Pietro" a gust of wind came into the med bay.  
  
"whereismysisterwhathaveyoudone"  
  
"calm down Pietro she was in the danger room and she fatally wounded her self"  
  
"you better not be lying blue boy or I swear I will kill you"  
  
"yes yes now you can help save her she lost a a lot of blood and she needs more"  
  
"just hook me up" soon the two boys were on beds and connected to blood pumps pumping blood from them into Belle. Then he disconnected them.  
  
"that's enough she should be fine now"  
  
"Pietro you are welcome to stay here over night"  
  
"thanks uncle chuck" he laid down on a bed and fell asleep. 


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Belle awoke the next morning to find everyone sleeping in a chair or on a bed. She looked over to see Remy watching her. She screamed and jumped to the side.  
  
"ahhhhh don't do that to me"  
  
"tought y' liked surprises"  
  
"not when I don't know they're coming" Logan pushed Remy up against the wall.  
  
"how did you get in here bub"  
  
"Remy jus want t' see Belle" Logan looked at Belle she nodded her head and he let him up.  
  
"alright but you try anything and I'll gut ya"  
  
"alright mes ami notin t' worry bout" he sat down in the chair he had pulled up earlier.  
  
"what are you doing here"  
  
"bucket heads worried when Pietro just ran off he had moi follow him"  
  
"right god my back hurts"  
  
"no wonder y' ave' a huge hole in it"  
  
"I do?"  
  
"chere what happened"  
  
"I think I went crazy in the danger room"  
  
"do y' ave' sometin gainst livin cause y' sure do try an kill y' self a lot"  
  
"hey not that much anymore"  
  
"so when can y' come home"  
  
"as soon as I get my butt around to healing the wound"  
  
"wounds chere"  
  
"wounds?"  
  
"yeah parently y' took a spear t' d' leg"  
  
"oh man awww well I'll heal it then we can go home"  
  
"why don y' let it heal naturally"  
  
"cause that's not fun"  
  
"but y' get t' sit on your cute little butt and do nothing"  
  
"as I said that's no fun"  
  
"come on just try"  
  
"fine but if I get bored I'm healing em"  
  
"deal" Hank woke up  
  
"hello my dear are you feeling well"  
  
"yes can I go home"  
  
"I don't see why not just don't move around a lot and come see me in a couple of weeks so I can take the stitches out"  
  
"k" Remy picked her up gently and walked out the door followed by Pietro he walked out into the yard and stepped into the orb he laid Belle on the ground and it closed. He sat down next to her.  
  
"missed y'"  
  
"missed ya too"  
  
"what did y' do t' y' hair" he picked up a lock of her hair.  
  
"oh evan and Kurt thought it would be funny to prank me course I pranked them."  
  
"that's why the elf was pink"  
  
"yep it was pretty funny this morning when he came running out of his room screaming like a little girl wearing a dress"  
  
"y' puy im' in a dress"  
  
"and Evan it was hilarious and snakes in their beds"  
  
"well tink y' better lay low fo' while cause Remy guessin dey gonna be out fo' y' blood"  
  
"yeah but that's where powers come in handy sides whats the worst they could do shave my head"  
  
"dey could"  
  
"I could just stimulate the hair follicles and grow my hair back out in a matter of minutes"  
  
"dey could dye yo' hair pink"  
  
"it would be interestin"  
  
"y' wit pink hair don tink I can handle dat"  
  
"well I wouldn't care what you think"  
  
"well y' should I have t' kiss y'"  
  
"you don't have to"  
  
"yes I do come here" since she couldn't move there was no chase and he captured her lips in his and kissed her all the way back to the base. There he carried her into her room and laid her on the bed.  
  
"now stay dere"  
  
"your no fun"  
  
"y' hurt"  
  
"but I can heal myself"  
  
"jus heal natural for once"  
  
"oh all right but you guys aren't going anywhere with out me"  
  
"okay sides bucket head is tryin t' tink o a way t' git y' sister off his back"  
  
"whatever look I'm gonna go take a shower"  
  
"want some help"  
  
"horn dog" she floated her self out of bed and into the bathroom locking the door. She made sure no one could see and she healed her wounds by bringing the skin together and speeding up the healing process. Then she took out the strings and threw them in the trash screw natural healing that was for lazy people she just couldn't do it though when she put weight on her leg she collapsed.  
  
"well at least I can move my shoulders just gonna have to get a cast" she stepped into the shower and washed the black dye out of her hair, when she got out she wrapped a towel around her self and wiped some of the steam off the mirror and screamed. Her hair was light green, she threw on some cloths and ran out of her room and right into John's.  
  
"can I help you shiela"  
  
"what did you do to my shampoo" he looked up at her and could barely contain her laughter green was not her color.  
  
"nothin I didn't do it"  
  
"then who did Peter is to nice Pitro is to scared Remy would never and Victor and my dad could care less"  
  
"maybe someone got in"  
  
"nice try I know you did it while I was gone what did Kurt call and put you up to it"  
  
"nope just wanted to know what you looked like with green hair"  
  
"I will KILL you if this does not wash out" she stomped out of his room and right into Remy.  
  
"what did y' do t' y' hair"  
  
"John put green dye in my shampoo what is it change the hair color month"  
  
"well its um.. green ain't yo' color"  
  
"naw what gave it away"  
  
"hey I'll take y' t' d' store so y' can get some more shampoo"  
  
"fine let me brush my hair" she went into her room and brushed out her hair the green locks falling around her face, she was going to kill Pyro. She walked out of her room and grabbed John's credit card then dragged Remy out the door. They got onto his motorcycle and took off.  
  
"Remy I'm surprised you haven't said anything"  
  
"bout what chere?"  
  
"me healin my self"  
  
"already knew y' was gonna do it"  
  
"well theres still a hole in my leg I can't walk on it"  
  
"y' want t' go t' d' doctor and get a cast"  
  
"yeah" they stopped in front on the lodge Remy helped her off and carried her inside.  
  
"you know I could walk myself"  
  
"y' said it your self y' shouldn't be walkin on it" Belle just glared at random things while Remy walked into the office and put her on the table. The doctor came out.  
  
"can I help you"  
  
"oui d' fille need a cast on her right leg"  
  
"okay let me check it out" he brought down a light and shined it on her leg.  
  
"hmmm yes it seems your friend has a hole in her leg its healing but she should stay off it I'm not going to ask how so don't worry" he went and got the plaster then came back and put it on her leg.  
  
"now miss what color wrap do you want green to match your hair"  
  
"look it was a prank I know it looks like crap so shut up"  
  
"alright how about black"  
  
"black is good"  
  
"alright now I'll need you to come back in a couple of weeks so I can remove the cast"  
  
"okay"  
  
"here are some crutches now stay off that leg" he handed her some crutches and ushered them to the door.  
  
"bye now" he waved good bye as they got on Remy's motorcycle and took off Belle had magnetized the crutches to the side. He finally stopped again in front of a supermarket. He helped her off and onto the crutches.  
  
"I still wish I could just float"  
  
"most people freak out when dey see a floatin lady"  
  
"great" they roamed the aisles she picked up things like shampoo a couple things of hair dye some paint a couple of bright pink dresses no where near her size.  
  
"chere what y' gonna do wit all dis stuff"  
  
"take revenge"  
  
"want some help"  
  
"sure we'll do it when we get home" they got home and ran into her room she quickly took a shower and got the dye out so it was back to its natural white color. Then they began to plan. By the time John fell asleep they were ready. Belle put on skintight black pants and a black halter. Remy was in his costume.  
  
"nice out fit chere"  
  
"later" they snuck into his room Belle keeping them afloat, Remy was guard while Belle worked. She opened the closet and took out all the cloths she handed them to Remy then replaced them with the dresses. She then moved on the paint she used her powers to control the roller as it rolled on the pink paint over the orange then she hung up some bows and lace on the wall basically giving it a little girl touch. She focused her attention on his bed and floated him up while she used the magnetic fields and chanced his bedding out for bright pink Barbie bedding. That was everything to do with the room now on to him, she took off his PJ pants to reveal Boxers underneath she used her powers and put him in a bright pink night gown then she lay him back on the bed putting stuffed animals around him. She finally stood back to admire her work but something was missing then she reached into her bag and produced the hair dyes she went to work then left with his cloths and old comforter. Her and Remy raced into her room.  
  
"that was to good"  
  
"just imagine his reaction in the morning"  
  
"I know I'll be priceless chere"  
  
"think we should burn his old stuff"  
  
"don y' tink dats mean"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"okay lets do it" they floated out the window and started a fire of course smart them they were still in their sneaking out fits so Belle was freezing.  
  
"my god its cold out here" Remy pulled her close as he started the fire and threw the stuff on it.  
  
"jus stay near d' fire" she did snuggling up to Remy shivering. He draped his coat over her shoulders.  
  
"thanks"  
  
"no problem"  
  
"wow the moon is pretty at this time"  
  
"yeah it sure is but not as pretty as you" she giggled and kissed him. He kissed her back and soon they were rolling around in the snow laughing and kissing. She finally rolled him onto his back and sat up pinning him there.  
  
"we should go inside"  
  
"why out here were alone"  
  
"if I ever have sex with you I would never do it in the cold"  
  
"alright you win" they put out the fire and snuck back in Remy was about to leave when Belle pulled him back in just as Sabertooth walked by.  
  
"shit pussy cat must be doing patrol looks like your gonna have to stay here" she went into her bathroom and came out in a black silk night gown.  
  
"chere should y' really be wearin dat"  
  
"I trust you"  
  
"I don't know if I trust my self"  
  
"well if dad finds us then your screwed so if you want to live I would keep your hands to your self"  
  
"y' make a good point" she walked over to her bed and flopped down he looked at her then took off his shirt settling in next to her his arm finding its way around her stomach. Then sleep claimed them both. 


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Belle heard someone scream and woke up she raced to her door and watched as John was running down the hall. She burst into uncontrollable laughter even Peter started to laugh.  
  
"what is it chere" Remy came up beside her his arm around her waist.  
  
"John woke up" Remy looked down the hall to see John with bright multi colored hair done up in pigtails and a pink nightgown on. He started to laugh Victor saw John and burst out laughing as well.  
  
"what is going on out here" Magneto came out of his room, he saw John and chuckled a little. John turned around and saw Belle laughing so hard she was on the floor he sprang at her pinning her to the floor their faces mere inches apart. She looked up at him a huge smile on her face. A smile appeared on his lips as he kissed her she started to struggle but he continued on. Magneto had left at this point to his study, Remy came running up and pried him off her. John laughed at her she looked down and found out he had burnt off her cloths. She ran for her room but her erected a fire blocking the door. She glared at him Remy stood in front of her shielding her from their eyes.  
  
"dats nouf tis one ting t' take revenge but t' make her vulnerable like dat is despicable y' jus lucky her fater not here now git rid o dis fire"  
  
"awww come on Remy man look what she did to me and your making a bigdeal about me getting a free show from her"  
  
"mon ami I would shut up if I were you"  
  
"why what are you going to protect your bitch"  
  
"I'm no ones bitch John" Belle stepped from behind Remy basically wearing the flames.  
  
"shiela I tought your powers were metal not fire"  
  
"they are but by using the magnetic properties I can control the flames enough to not hurt myself and cover myself"  
  
"impressive" she flung him into the wall pinning him there.  
  
"make a fool out of me will you?" she pushed him harder then using the wall itself pinned him there and he was still in his dress.  
  
"now good day to you and I would put out this fire" John put out the fire and watched as a fire clad Belle walked into her room and slammed the door. Remy glared at John and followed her. Inside Belle was on the bed cringing in pain. The flames were gone Remy put a blanket over her but quickly took it off when she cried out in pain. Then he noticed the scorch marks on her skin where the flames were.  
  
"chere what happened"  
  
"I lost concentration for a little bit and they burned me"  
  
"I can see and bad" the skin around her breasts and butt was scorched black and bubbling.  
  
"chere I'm takin y' t' d' hospital"  
  
"they won't treat a mutant"  
  
"den Hank"  
  
"that'll work"  
  
"y' need t' put some cloths on I mean I don't mind d' view"  
  
"shut up" she stood up slowly and staggered a bit she reached for a shirt and put it on but screamed in pain when it came in contact with her charred skin.  
  
"chere y' got anytin dat don't touch y' skin really" she shook her head.  
  
"great well den y' jus gonna ave t' bring d' orb in here" she concentrated and an orb came through the halls and stopped at her door. Remy picked her up careful not to touch her burn and put her in the orb then they took off.  
  
"chere I swear y' gonna kill y' self one o dese days" she just smiled at him and laid her head on his chest he put his arms around her shoulder not touching the skin and kissed the top off her head. They stayed in that position completely comfortable until they touched down in the front yard.  
  
"chere der be any way fo' y' t' maybe cover up a little bit" she concentrated and the orb around them started to disassemble. Remy watched as it formed into a skirt which hovered just off her body and a shirt.  
  
"very nice chere"  
  
"thank you" she had forgotten her crutches so Remy carried her bridal style since the metal was protecting her. They arrived in Hanks lab to find him doing experiments.  
  
"mister McCoy?" Hank dropped his test tube and looked at them a startled look on his face but it soon changed to pleasantness.  
  
"why hello miss Belle how are you"  
  
"burnt"  
  
"is that slang or are you actually hurt"  
  
"I'm actually hurt I was messing around with Pyro this morning and got myself burned pretty bad"  
  
"well let me see my child" Remy let go and she floated careful not to put weight on that leg and got rid of the metal covering her.  
  
"oh my stars and garters did he light you on fire"  
  
"no first he burned off my cloths so I thought I could shove it in his face if I controlled his fire and levitated it around me but my concentration lapsed and well yeah"  
  
"oh my these are very serious burns but if you apply an ointment and take antibiotics then you should be fine" he handed her a bottle and a tube.  
  
"thanks do you have any majorly big pain killers"  
  
"why?"  
  
"so I can actually wear cloths with out passing out from the pain"  
  
"oh I see well I don't I'm sorry unless you want me to give you sleeping pills"  
  
"that's okay"  
  
"what you might want to do is wear some very fine silk that covers but doesn't feel like much when it brushes against your skin"  
  
"and where can I get this"  
  
"I have some here for just such an occasion" he handed her a package she unwrapped it and pulled out a see through black silk dress.  
  
"it might show a bit but it will work"  
  
"its better than nothing thank you"  
  
"anytime dear now run along" she slipped the dress over her head and floated out of the med bay and into the orb.  
  
"well that was quick and painless"  
  
"oui but dat dress is very nice"  
  
"shush pervert"  
  
"hey y' be d' one wearing d' see through dress"  
  
"like I have a choice"  
  
"well at least it covers and you can't see everything perfectly" she raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"what?"  
  
"since when do you actually want me to wear something not revealing"  
  
"since I don want no one else t' see what only I'm allowed to see"  
  
"if I had a pillow right now I would hit you with it"  
  
"no y' wouldn't I'm to pretty" she rolled her eyes and sat back as much as she could with out touching the burned flesh to the side. She closed her eyes when she didn't hear anything else she opened her eyes to see Remy right above her. Instantly he captured her lips and was kissing her until they stopped at the house. She got out and tried to sneak back to her room.  
  
"Isabelle Lyn Maximoff"  
  
"yes father"  
  
"what in blue blazes are you wearing"  
  
"oh this yeah you see after you left John went spastic and burnt off my cloths so I thought I would show him by controlling his fire to cover my self but I let my concentration slip and gave myself third degree burns where the fire touched"  
  
"so your wearing that see through piece of cloth"  
  
"I have to unless you want me passing out from pain every three minuets"  
  
"I just don't want you to be subjected to the boys ogling"  
  
"dad John is pinned to a wall Peter is to nice Remy saw me naked and Victor is scared for his life"  
  
"REMY SAW YOU NAKED"  
  
"sure announce it to the world why don't you"  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING"  
  
"when John burned off my cloths Remy stood in front of me blocking John's view and I kinda couldn't get to my room"  
  
"so John has seen you"  
  
"well he was the one that burnt my cloths"  
  
"my god maybe this isn't the best environment for you maybe I should send you to Xavier at least there you will be near more women"  
  
"dad I grew up around guys and your lackeys which were men and never had a woman's influence and I turned out fine"  
  
"yes with no modesty"  
  
"well when you have house mates who steal your cloths and do all this other stuff its really pointless"  
  
"that's it I don't need to subject you to this"  
  
"whats the problem its not like I'm a virgin I lost that when I was eight in that place so trust me I can handle a few horny guys"  
  
"but you need a woman around the house"  
  
"if there was another woman here we would end up killing each other this is my territory and if you try and change that then I don't know I'll think of something to do"  
  
"what do you think of a nanny"  
  
"DAD did you not hear ANYTHING I said"  
  
"I did but I choose to ignore it you need another woman around here"  
  
"there already are when little aussie moron brings home some one course then they keep me up all night but that's beside the point"  
  
"my dear you never had a mother"  
  
"I know dad and I'm fine with it I had a dad and an uncle and then whoever else worked for you and I was fine I still am"  
  
"alright but another incident that involves you in a position with one of them and I'm sending you to Xavier"  
  
"what if its not my fault"  
  
"I just don't want you to be hurt"  
  
"I will be fine I have you Remy and Pietro to protect me"  
  
"I guess you go get some rest" Belle kissed him on the cheek and went into her room where she found Remy waiting for her.  
  
"how long you been here?"  
  
"since y' started talkin t' y' pere"  
  
"so what do you want"  
  
"y'"  
  
"you have me"  
  
"then what else could I want" he looked at her an all knowing smile on his face, she looked at him and couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"you know your cute when you smile like that"  
  
"an y' cute when y' blush y' do more o dat an I'll smile more"  
  
"deal" she sat down on the bed grimacing a little as her flash came in contact. She pulled out the bottle of pills and the ointment. She opened the bottle and took one of the pills then she went into the bathroom and applied the ointment. She came back out and saw Remy playing with cards charging them and uncharging them. She sat down next to him the ointment having a small numbing effect.  
  
"Remy?"  
  
"oui?"  
  
"I know this sounds stupid but why do you actually want to stay around me?"  
  
"chere y' funny smart cute and have a nack for getting into trouble"  
  
"and that's the truth"  
  
"yes" she hugged him around the neck he hugged her back. She pulled away a bit and put her forehead to his.  
  
"even though your married" Remy broke away.  
  
"how d' y' know"  
  
"my dads files its quite interesting but what I want to know is are you just leading me on to get sex or are you actually in love with me"  
  
"chere I love y'"  
  
"Remy you can love a lot of people but can only be in love with one"  
  
"Belle Remy be in love wit y'"  
  
"yeah that's what you told the other girl too then yu two got married and you bailed and joined my father shortly after"  
  
"how d' y' know all dis"  
  
"I've known it for a while my father knew he wanted you on his team so he sent me to watch you and find out everything about you. And I did I wrote your file I was there when you proposed I was at the wedding I was there when you left and you know I was there when my father recruited you I know all about you Remy LeBeau prince of thieves"  
  
"chere dats moi past"  
  
"yes but you are still married and you just up and left her and did you know you have a daughter" Remy looked at her wide-eyed.  
  
"oh yes Remy you do I did a little follow up work and found out Bella was pregnant when you left now she has a bouncing baby girl with mutant abilities. I sometimes visit them shes quite beautiful with your eyes and.."  
  
"shut up Belle" he shook her.  
  
"jus shut up" he put his head in his hands.  
  
"Remy I need to know if your serious or if I'm just another Bella"  
  
"chere Bella was not moi first choice"  
  
"yes that why you were all over her and when you proposed it came from the heart"  
  
"moi marriage is a peace treaty between d' guilds"  
  
"yes I know but according to Bella you two were actually in love or so she thought"  
  
"chere I only did all dat crap because o mon family"  
  
"your family made you marry her?"  
  
"yes I didn't want to get married I didn't want to be tied down I just wanted to do a little stealing and travel the world"  
  
"and Bella?"  
  
"she was smitten wit someone else sure we might ave' had an attraction when we were little but as we grew older we knew it was never meant t' be"  
  
"so what am I to you a squeeze that you'll marry and leave or a wife"  
  
"chere y' not ready t' be a wife don rush it let it happen gradually"  
  
"you still have a child"  
  
"non Bella tol me dat she was marryin some guy in d' assassins guild and dat if I didn't say anytin dat she wouldn't"  
  
"so your both married and she married again"  
  
"oui"  
  
"then its time you two got a divorce"  
  
"we tried d' families wont let us"  
  
"who married you?"  
  
"mon pere why?"  
  
"do you have a marriage certificate"  
  
"non d' guild were jus dere an' dey knew"  
  
"then your not married you might have a wedding band but its not legal you have to have a certificate"  
  
"den I not be married t' bella"  
  
"nope unless she has a certificate"  
  
"non she don oh chere dis makes moi so happy" he picked her up and hugged her forgetting about the burns.  
  
"Remy burns pain"  
  
"sorry chere" he put her down back on the bed.  
  
"its okay so now answer my question"  
  
"y' would be wife but we be to young t' git married"  
  
"why do you say that I'll turn 18 soon and both my parents married young"  
  
"oui but don y' want t' be able t' git out and see d' world see other people not be tied down"  
  
"we wouldn't be tied down just bound together"  
  
"but chere den we would never be able t' date other people mess around with the cute girl at the bar" Belles mood turned sour.  
  
"Remy leave NOW"  
  
"but chere" she picked him up with her powers and flung him out the door pinning him to the wall next to John and slammed her door.  
  
"what did you do mate"  
  
"I don know we was jus talkin an she got pissed"  
  
"what were you talkin about"  
  
"she wants t' marry"  
  
"already you guys have been going out for what two months"  
  
"I know but she thinks that it wouldn't tie me down just I wouldn't be able to date other people"  
  
"and what did you say?" there was dread in his voice.  
  
"dat I would be tied down and I would never be able to mess round wit d' cute girl at d' bar again"  
  
"man you idiot don't you see she was just testing you she was seeing if you just wanted her for sex or actually loved her"  
  
"so did I pass or fail?"  
  
"lets just say you might want to find a new girl friend and man she was a nice catch one in a million and you screwed up bad but tell me is the only reason your dating her is for sex"  
  
"I really liked dis girl I didn't care if we had se or not it wasn't like she was always expecting me to have sex with her she just wanted someone to hold"  
  
"man are you blind she was seriously in love with you not some stupid girlie crush she actually loved you and for her to love someone is a big deal trust me she was hurt so much that she just barely loved her brother and the only one she could trust was her dad"  
  
"an I lost er'"  
  
"now your getting it"  
  
"awww merede do y' tink dere be anytin I can do"  
  
"nope you just proved to her that all you want is sex from her than you'll drop her and go get you a 'cute bar girl'" Magneto walked by.  
  
"what are you boys doing in the wall"  
  
"Belle put us here mate"  
  
"my daughter alright you may go" he released them from the wall and went into his room. John popped his neck.  
  
"well good luck mate you'll need it no tellin what she'll do"  
  
"y' don tink she'll try an hurt herself again"  
  
"with her wounds it would be hard not to good night" John went into his room and shut the door Remy knocked on Belles door when he didn't hear anything he opened the door and found the room deserted and the window open. He looked down and saw no trace of her he sighed to him self and held her bear in his arms breathing in her scent. Things were going so well he did want to be with her but why did she want to marry him they are so young why waste that. Though being married doesn't change anything unless you get pregnant right except that he can't date other girls. was that really worth losing her over other girls. Now that Remy thought about it he could live with out other women if she just stayed in his life. Remy laid down n her bed and fell asleep. 


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Belle flew over Bayville at a dangerous speed, tears blurring her vision she finally stopped at the brotherhood house she went in. Toad was walking out of the kitchen when he saw her and the tears in her eyes.  
  
"sweetums whats wrong"  
  
"just leave me alone" she said through sobs as she ran up stairs past all the boys who just looked at her. Tears streamed down her face as she ran into Wanda's room and collapsed. Wanda came out of the bathroom and saw her she ran to her putting an arm around her shoulders leading her to the bed.  
  
"sis whats wrong"  
  
"Remy I was dating him for a little while I loved him I actually loved him"  
  
"what did he do?" her voice was strangely soothing and calm as she comforted her little sister.  
  
"we were talking about the future and I asked him why he wouldn't want to marry me and he told me he would never want to be tied down unfree do date other people and mess around with another girl"  
  
"so in other words he was only leading you on for sex" she nodded her head.  
  
"oh sis come here" she hugged her rubbing her back trying to calm her down.  
  
"shhhhh its okay there are plenty of other guys out there"  
  
"yeah but I loved him I let myself become attached and he actually wanted nothing to do with me only my body"  
  
"its gonna be okay everything is going to be fine when I kill our father I promise I'll kill him too"  
  
"please don't kill dad just hurt him or something just don't kill him"  
  
"alright for you sis now get some sleep you look like you were up all night" she yawned and laid down on her sisters bed and instantly fell asleep completely forgetting about the burns. Wanda looked down at her then left the room.  
  
"Wanda whats the matter with her"  
  
"I'm going to find my father if anything happens to her than I will kill you all" they all watched in silence as she left. A few minuets later Pietro came in.  
  
"hi guys aren't you going to welcome me home"  
  
"why should we?"  
  
"well blob I am in charge"  
  
"that means squat we can take higher orders now"  
  
"oh yeah and who can you take orders from mmm Lance I don't see an acolyte around here besides me"  
  
"your sister yo"  
  
"Wanda?" a look of sheer terror crossed his face.  
  
"no its uh Belle"  
  
"ah whew Belle yeah shes just my kid sister like she has more authority than me"  
  
"Pietro news flash but she is closer to your father than you are there fore he has more authority"  
  
"shut up Lance"  
  
"now you can't boss us around only she can yo"  
  
"guys my dad put me in charge"  
  
"then what is she doing here"  
  
"how should I know Lance I haven't been there in what a month or two"  
  
"well she came in crying yo"  
  
"where is she?" his voice suddenly went serious.  
  
"upstairs sleeping and Wanda said that if anyone touches her she will kill us all so I wouldn't recommend it"  
  
"what do you know rock boy if my little sis was crying I need to know why"  
  
"well after Wanda and her talked Wanda stormed out of here really mad"  
  
"did she say where she was going blob?"  
  
"all she said was she was going to find her father"  
  
"lets see Belle and dad are cool right now Peter would never do anything Victor could care less John is to joking and that leaves" Pietro sped out the door leaving a dumbfounded Brotherhood.  
  
"whats going on yo?"  
  
"I don't know toad but I intend to find out but tomorrow lets get some sleep" they all went up to their rooms and fell asleep.  
  
Pietro raced into the base pushing himself so hard he was getting a cramp he stopped out side Remy's and caught his breath. He kicked down the door and barged in to find him not there he went to Johns room he was not there either. Then he went to his sister's room and found him sleeping on her bed. He picked him up and slammed him against the wall.  
  
"what did you do to Belle you sick bitch"  
  
"hello to you to Pietro"  
  
"I didn't come here for formalities my sister came to the BOM house crying and I know you're the cause of it so I'll kill you first and ask questions later. He slammed him into another wall and was about to punch him but Remy caught his fist.  
  
"y' gonna ave' t' be faster den dat" Remy slipped out of Pietro's hold and punched him in the face. Pietro wiped the blood off his nose and attacked the boys rolled around on the floor until they were separated and slammed against opposite walls.  
  
"that's enough" Magneto boomed.  
  
"Pietro what are you dooing here I told you to lead the brother hood?"  
  
"it seems Remy did something to Belle"  
  
"I knew it I knew this was not a safe place for my little girl I should have sent her to Xavier long ago"  
  
"no dad not like that physically shes fine but he said something that upset her big time" Magneto looked at Remy.  
  
"what did you do?"  
  
"Remy tink dis be a personal matter tween me an Belle"  
  
"I'm her father I'm already involved"  
  
"look we had a talk an Remy said sometin stupid he was gonna corredt it when she got back in the morning"  
  
"yeah well she ain't comin back to you cajun she'll stay right where she is"  
  
"den y' people are gonna ave' a cajun on der hands"  
  
"don't go near my sister you bastard"  
  
"Pietro please Remy now I understand you want to see her as do I but she needs time to cool off"  
  
"oh and dad Wanda is out to get you again and shes coming here"  
  
"WHAT go get your sister now I want her here by my side"  
  
"one problem the BOM wont give her up"  
  
"then steal her I want her back here NOW Remy go with him I want her here within the next half hour now go, John you come with me" Pietro and Remy took off and jumped in and orb which took them straight to the BOM house.  
  
"y' distract dem I'll git d' girl"  
  
"no you distract them and I'll get my sister"  
  
"Pietro homme dis is not up fo' debate" with that he jumped out of the orb and onto her balcony. He watched as Pietro stomped into the house. Remy went inside and looked at her sleeping form she was glowing?  
  
"what d' hell" not wanting to disturb it he picked her up as gingerly as he could and jumped into the orb nt wanting to wait for Pietro it took off. Remy looked again and the glow was gone and her burns were healed, she opened her eyes.  
  
"Remy who the hell do you think you are" the orb stopped and opened she used a little magnetic force and pushed him out and onto the ground.  
  
"how dare you I never want to see your face again how could you do that lead me on make me think you wanted me for something more than my body well I was wrong" she closed the orb and it took off leaving Remy on the ground watching it leave.  
  
Wanda walked through the snow lodge when her scarf blew away.  
  
"I'll get it for you miss" said a kind looking black man but then he got on his legs and hopped after it.  
  
"TOAD" she hexed him and went towards the ski lift she got on.  
  
"nice day ja?"  
  
"yes its beautiful" Wanda looked at the face of an angel almost he was tall blonde with beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"come here much?"  
  
"no I'm looking for my father"  
  
"well zats good"  
  
"I'm sorry I have to go" she jumped off the lift and fastened her boot she saw John snow boarding ahead of her she tried to catch up but couldn't she saw him go into a huge metal dome.  
  
"magneto" just then a silver orb came up she looked at it then it opened and sleeping gas came out of it. She passed out.  
  
"FATHER WHERE ARE YOU"  
  
"ah belle your back"  
  
"I want you to fire Remy please"  
  
"Belle I will not loose a valuable employee just because you had a spat with him"  
  
"oh trust me it was more than a spat all he wanted me for was sex"  
  
"I tried to warn you"  
  
"and yet you let me start to like him even love him"  
  
"so you fell in love I presume"  
  
"what is it with you your so cold today normally you would be tearing apart the house trying to kill the guy"  
  
"that was when the guy meant nothing to me Remy is a valuable asset"  
  
"fine then I'll lock myself in my room"  
  
"that wont save you he can pick locks"  
  
"then I'll wield my door shut"  
  
"then he'll blow it up"  
  
"how can you be so calm about this thing"  
  
"I don't want either of you hurt so I remain out of it"  
  
"fine I'll live with the brotherhood"  
  
"could you really stand that my dear"  
  
"oh trust me dad I'll handle it"  
  
"well he can see you there too if you are trying to avoid him don't try you know its impossible"  
  
"what about uncle chuck I would be safe there"  
  
"Remy can by pass security very easily there and slip into your room so why don't you just confront him by the way where is he"  
  
"I pushed him out a couple of miles back"  
  
"go get him NOW I want him here when Wanda arrives"  
  
"why is Wanda coming"  
  
"I have a job to do"  
  
"what are you going to do to her"  
  
"that I will inform you of later now retrieve Gambit"  
  
"fine I'll get the dick head" Belle went to her room slipped out of the see through gown and donned her costume not thinking twice about the disappearing burns. She jumped out the window the red cloak type thing flapping behind her, she used the earth's magnetic field to make her self float and take off in the direction she left Remy. She saw him a mile away and pulled out a sphere it stated to expand and soon formed an orb she landed it and it opened right in front of Remy.  
  
"well are you gonna stand there get your ass in I'll fly us home"  
  
"chere we need to talk"  
  
"don't chere me you sick bastard all you wanted me for was sex and now you don't have me at all"  
  
"jus tell moi one ting why it mean so much t' y' t' tie d' knot"  
  
"get in and I'll tell you" he jumped in and her after him the orb closed and they took off.  
  
"whenever I get attached to something it gets taken away, my mother died during child birth, my father went into depression for awhile and so I got attached to uncle chuck but then dad took me away from him then we moved and I got attached to my room and friends and just the normality of it all but then my powers were activated and I was sent to that awful place and my sister and I were ripped apart, then once I was rescued from that place we were in a new home with some of dad's old acolytes there was this one lady who always was mean to everyone else but to me she was like the mother I never had but then she left her name was Emma Frost, then my dad kept changing people kept changing houses eventually I learned if you get attached to things they get taken away I just didn't want to loose you"  
  
"chere y' will always have moi"  
  
"but you don't want ME you want my body"  
  
"non chere Remy jus not ready t' ave' a family"  
  
"who said I was getting pregnant far as I know I ain't getting pregnant for a while"  
  
"well when your married you tend to do stuff"  
  
"when you date you tend to do stuff its all a matter of control"  
  
"yeah but when y' on d' honeymoon d' hormones rage and crap happens"  
  
"Magneto is my father I highly doubt that he would let us have a honey moon hell he probably wont even let us get married"  
  
"dats good we should wait when I git married I want t' make sure it wit d' person I love but ders notin wrong wit a long engagement" he pulled out a gold diamond ring.  
  
"oh Remy its beautiful"  
  
"I got it t' set off y' eyes and it does" she took the ring and slid it onto her finger.  
  
"der now I'm yours an notin can change dat" she hugged him.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"chere I ave' loved y' since d' day I saw y'"  
  
"you actually believe in love at first sight"  
  
"oui if y' know it an I know it" he tilted her head up and captured her lips he hugged her body closer when they were knocked over by a rough docking.  
  
"next time Remy drive"  
  
"if you could I would let you" they got out of the orb hand in hand. Magneto came around the corner.  
  
"good you're here Isabelle come with me Gambit find Pyro he'll know what to do" Remy gave hr hand a squeeze and took off Belle followed her father.  
  
"dad?"  
  
"yes?" they walked down the hallway.  
  
"I need a code name"  
  
"why?"  
  
"I don't know everyone else has one what about me?"  
  
"well what did you have in mind"  
  
"I don't know Metalica or something"  
  
"why not Magneta"  
  
"dad that sounds so gay"  
  
"so Metalica"  
  
"yeah I like that"  
  
"the Metalica come" he led her into a room where Wanda was strapped to a chair. Metalica gasped.  
  
"dad what are you doing?"  
  
"Wanda and her incessant search for me has become a problem that needs fixing so I have brought mastermind here to help"  
  
"no you can't do this you can't"  
  
"daughter don't try and stop me"  
  
"shes your daughter too"  
  
"but she has tried to kill me on many occasions where you have not"  
  
"you can't mess with her mind its just not right"  
  
"my daughter I did not make the rules of right and wrong why should I follow them" Wanda woke up.  
  
"what am I doing here Magneto?"  
  
"ah Wanda you are awake"  
  
"yes now what am I doing here"  
  
"master mind here will alter your memories to where you no longer hate me"  
  
"NOOOO dad don't you can't do this"  
  
"Silence Belle" he flung her into a wall she tried to get up but could not.  
  
"Wanda is becoming a danger to us all that danger must be eliminated now if you would rather me kill her"  
  
"how can you how can you do this to your own daughter" she broke free of his hold and flung master mind away she started to work on the bonds when Magneto's power encased her she couldn't move.  
  
"father what are you doing"  
  
"stopping you from making a mistake now either cooperate or I will have mastermind make you cooperate"  
  
"I can't I wont let you hurt my sister" she broke free again only to be hit over the head and black out. Victor stood over her a club in his hand.  
  
"thank you Victor that will be all" Victor growled and left, Master mind stood up.  
  
"Magneto I don't like this altering memories is one thing but taking away her free will I don't know"  
  
"not take it away just damper it to where she does everything I say with out questions"  
  
"but that's what makes her human"  
  
"and if you value your life you will do it now" Master mind stepped up to her and put his hand over her head he found her free will in her mind and caged it then left her mind shaking his head he went to work on Wanda. Belle woke up her eyes blank and emotionless.  
  
"Metalica stand up" she did and Magneto smiled. 


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Belle stood up.  
  
"go to your room" she turned and left brushing past Remy with out even looking at him.  
  
"man mate what did you do this time"  
  
"notin her and I were cool jus few minuets ago"  
  
"hello gentlemen you will be guarding Master Mind while he works understand" they nodded their heads.  
  
"good" Magneto left. Remy sat down.  
  
"so what do you think it is"  
  
"I don't know but her eyes they seemed so cold as if she had her soul ripped out  
  
"aww come on mate that's impossible"  
  
"not for a telepath" they both looked at Master Mind but he was gone Remy turned around to see him standing there behind him.  
  
"look I don't have a lot of time Magneto made me repress the girls free will her soul she is just an empty shell with powers at his command a weapon like that is dangerous but I made it reversible just take her to Xavier he can help now go hurry before Magneto notices" Remy stood up fury in his eyes.  
  
"merci mon ami" with that Remy and John ran out of the room and ran down the hall to Belle's room they knocked on the door no answer.  
  
"chere answer dis door" the door opened and there stood Belle in her suit with dead eyes. Remy hugged her and hoisted her over his shoulder she did not do anything. They ran down the hall and jumped in an orb.  
  
"Shiela take us to the x-manner" She raised her hand and the orb took off be fore they could relax they were there. Remy looked at John and then at Belle had they just teleported? Remy picked her up and ran up to the house but was stopped by the team.  
  
"what are ya'll doin here"  
  
"d' fille needs d' prof"  
  
"why did ya do sometin her bub"  
  
"non Magneto did" Belle stood up and looked at them with her cold dead eyes everyone gasped.  
  
"like what happened to her shes like a walking corpse"  
  
"ja vhat happened"  
  
"Magneto ordered Master Mind t' repress her free will"  
  
"Gambit" they all turned to see the professor.  
  
"bring Belle to me immediately" Belle closed her eyes and an instant later she was by his side they all stared in awe she did just teleport.  
  
"Belle how did you do that?" in a voice that was completely dead of emotion  
  
"I use the magnetic fields in the atmosphere to rearrange my molecules to a low density then I merely carry the molecules at a super speed to the destination"  
  
"my god now come into my study" she grabbed his chair and they were in his study.  
  
"truly amazing now sit down" she sat down, the professor put his hand on her head. Instantly he was transported into her mind. He saw darkness eating a beautiful field of flowers he saw a birdcage in the middle on the field he walked over to it inside was a beautiful white bird but it looked like it was dying. The professor undid the latch on the cage and the cage disappeared letting the bird fly free the scenery changed and it was all field again the bird landed on the ground and transformed into Belle.  
  
"thank you do you know how cramped that cage was"  
  
"I can imagine my dear do you know who did this to you"  
  
"my loving father"  
  
"now don't seek revenge like your sister just let it go"  
  
"how can I let it go he had my free will caged how can I just let that go"  
  
"my dear I can help you build up a wall s this never happens again"  
  
"really"  
  
"yes"  
  
"that would be great"  
  
"but first I think we should visit the real world first there are some young gentlemen who are wondering how you are"  
  
"alright" instantly they were swept away and she woke up all the playfulness back in her eyes. She looked up into Remy's eyes and kissed him her arms went around his neck.  
  
"so y' okay"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"good"  
  
"now you two please there are others in the room"  
  
"so"  
  
*Belle*  
  
"jus kiddin so whats on the agenda next"  
  
"well you need to decide if you are staying with us or going with them"  
  
"how can I go back after what he did to me"  
  
"you know you are welcome here"  
  
"am I am I really I have seen how some of the other students act around me some are scared and some just hate me"  
  
"Rogue was on a different team and she came here and had no problems with the others"  
  
"but look at what happened when Lance came here what makes you think they will accept me"  
  
"trust me dear they will with time the only one you might have a problem with is Scott"  
  
"oh I can take care of him"  
  
"oh yes the stink bomb he still smells"  
  
"only the best for him"  
  
"yes but where will you stay"  
  
"I think I might want to stay here but only if you can help Remy, John and Peter stay away from my father"  
  
"all you need to do is bring them here and they are welcome to stay"  
  
"thanks you don't know how much this means to me" she got up and hugged him then grabbed Remy's hand and dragged him out.  
  
"chere don y' tink bucket head will come after us"  
  
"yes but there is strength in numbers love we'll be fine"  
  
"what makes y' tink dat Remy want t' join d' geek squad"  
  
"your always complaining about my father and I found you a way out and you don't want to take it?"  
  
"non I do but wit dem I'll go crazy"  
  
"and I'll be there to keep you sane"  
  
"I plan on dat no overprotective father watchin us all d' time"  
  
"you know it" he waggled his eye brows and moved in closer.  
  
"Remy please" she pushed him away.  
  
"now your answer misour LeBeau?"  
  
"mmmmm? Lets see stay with ugly bucket head or stay wit d' most beautiful girl in d' universe hmmm tough decision"  
  
"oh come on you wouldn't choose dad over me would you" she gave him the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"non chere I could never sides I ave' t' stay here an' protect y' from d' oter boys"  
  
"right and you John"  
  
"the only reason I joined him was for some action but hey if I can get that here with pretty girls I choose here"  
  
"now all we have to do is get Peter"  
  
"den lets git back der"  
  
"no dad's gone to a knew base we'll never find him he knows your gone he'll come and bring Peter"  
  
"how d' y' know dis"  
  
"the man is my father I have lived with him forever I know how he thinks"  
  
"so we jus stay here no induction ceremony or anything"  
  
"fraid not you'll have to deal with a welcome kiss"  
  
"now dat I will take y' up on" he wrapped his arms around her and was about to kiss her when the professor wheeled out of his study.  
  
"have you made up your minds?"  
  
"I'm staying"  
  
"why not ol' bucket head ain't gonna help Remy none"  
  
"I just want action and according to Belle you have an action room"  
  
"yes we do its called the danger room and you will use it eventually"  
  
"so when do we get to see the new rooms"  
  
"patience John now Belle will take you to your rooms and we will be going to New York tomorrow on our annual trip you are welcome to join us"  
  
"I'll be der mon ami"  
  
"why the hell not"  
  
"please do not use foul language in my presence John"  
  
"sorry"  
  
"come on guys" Belle pulled on their arms they followed her Remy's arm slipping around her waist. She went up to the boys wing and opened a door.  
  
"this is your room guys" inside were two beds two dressers and two mirrors.  
  
"I ave' t' share a room wit im'"  
  
"yeah its already getting pretty crowded"  
  
"I am not sharing a room with him he has no taste"  
  
"no taste mon ami you're the one wit d' bright orange room"  
  
"at least its not as gloomy as your red on black ensemble"  
  
"yes but y' can see in my room d' orange in y' room it blinded a person"  
  
"at least people were happy when they came into my room"  
  
"chere can't I jus stay wit y'"  
  
"no unfortunately the prof doesn't encourage boys and girls sleeping in the same room"  
  
"y' know its bound t' happen"  
  
"yeah and we'll be doing danger room sessions for a month if it does"  
  
"well wheres your room shiela?" she led them down the hall into her room it was a hunter green color.  
  
"here it is its not much but its home" it was huge with its own personal bathroom and a balcony that overlooked the grounds.  
  
"not much chere dis probably d' biggest room in d' house"  
  
"when you live here before everyone else you tend to get the good room"  
  
"man chere an' y' call dis not much"  
  
"well if you compare it to the other rooms I have had"  
  
"still shiela its beautiful sure you don't need a roommate"  
  
"thanks but no thanks"  
  
"awwww come on shiela"  
  
"you guys have to go train now I'll take you down there I'm grounded from the danger room"  
  
"why shiela" she motioned to her leg.  
  
"oooooooh" Belle rolled her eyes and floated her self out of her room since she had left her crutches at the base. In a few minutes they were there where the newbies were waiting.  
  
"so you the guys were waiting for" said Bobby  
  
"oui"  
  
"bout time you got here now go change" Logan threw them some uniforms Remy caught it and looked at it then at him. He caught Belle's eye and went into the locker room John followed. He finally emerged in a skintight black outfit with X shoulder pads. Belles breath caught in her throat at the sight of him in the skin tight out fit she saw the other girls having her same sentiments time to claim her as his. She walked up to him and kissed him full on the mouth his arms went around her and he kissed her back until Logan ripped them apart.  
  
"enough you can do that later" John came out and all the girls started eyeing him, he flashed them a smile and slapped Belles butt.  
  
"eeeep" she turned on him and sent him into the wall. John got up still grinning Remy kissed her on the cheek and followed the rest of them into the danger room. Belle floated up and teleported to the control room to watch them. Logan was instructing them how to fight he motioned for her to come down she complied and an instant later she was in the danger room.  
  
"now this girl can fight I've seen her now her and I will spar then you will see what she does"  
  
"powers or not Logan"  
  
"not, more interestin"  
  
"fine by me" she got into a fighting stance and as she predicted he came at her she used his weight against him and flipped him over knocking the wind out of him she back flipped up and looked at him. He got up and growled he launched at her again she evaded and elbowed him in the back then brought her foot up to his face giving him a bloody nose he staggered back a bit. Belle used this to her advantage she bent low and kicked his feet out from under him he was on his back she pinned him to the ground not letting him move.  
  
"give?"  
  
"yeah give" she got up and wiped the sweat from her brow.  
  
"wow you beat Wolverine with out even trying"  
  
"thanks whats your name"  
  
"Amara"  
  
"well you keep training and you can beat the old geezer too"  
  
"OLD GEEZER?" he launched at her but she put her hand up and he froze.  
  
"Logan did you forget I can control metal now finish your class" Logan grumbled as she released him.  
  
"now I'll pair you up and we'll have a tournament and once you hold the person down for five seconds you win" everyone ndded.  
  
"good okay um Berserker and Sun Spot, Magma and Wolfsbane, Jubilee and Cannonball, Iceman and Gambit, Husk and Pyro okay get started" the fights began Belle leaned against a wall watching, magma was eliminated first then Jubilee until the final two pairs were Gambit and Sun Spot and Pyro and Wolfsbane.  
  
"oh and did I mention the victor gets no danger room time for a month" a cheer went up and the battles intensified, Pyro finally defeated Wolfsbane and Gambit defeated Sun Spot. Then they faced each other. Belle watched in amusement as they exchanged blows and tried to carry on a conversation finally Gambit came out victorious.  
  
"nice job gumbo but now you get to face her" he pointed to Belle.  
  
"can't I just go I'm grounded remember bad leg the only reason I won with you is because I was faster and didn't have to use my leg"  
  
"can't you just heal it like you did your other wounds?"  
  
"it's a friggin hole in my leg Logan"  
  
"well then fill it up with something" she concentrated on her lag and envisioned the hole closing and her leg being healed.  
  
"did it work?" Belle stood on the leg and there was no pain. She grinned as the cast blew up the fibers going everywhere. She looked at Remy and gave him a sadistic smile. Then they engaged using powers and all Remy flung cards at her but she blocked them. She delivered several kicks to his abdomen and one to his head.  
  
"chere y' pretty good"  
  
"when you get bored you'd be surprised what you pick up" she kicked at him but he caught her foot using her powers she floated her self up and tried to kick him with the other foot but he caught that too. She put her hands on the ground and grabbed his head with her feet she flipped over bringing him crashing to the floor. She straddled him to keep him there he was still dazed when Logan finished counting.  
  
"alright now you can go that's all for to day" they all raced out of the room Belle got off Remy and he stood up.  
  
"that was some nice fighting Belle keep it up" Logan left the danger room leaving Belle and Remy alone. She smiled as his arm wipped out and pulled her in close.  
  
"do you want to see a secret?"  
  
"oui"  
  
"computer start program beach override Belle alpha 623" instantly a beach appeared there was a hammock in between two trees she went and laid in it. Remy followed a bit wary.  
  
"chere what be goin on"  
  
"the danger rooms holo projectors can produce any image including a beach"  
  
"wow chere y' never cease t' amaze me"  
  
"I take it that's a good thing"  
  
"oui it is" he laid down in the hammock beside her and their lips met. 


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
Chapter 17  
  
Belle awoke the next morning a strange feeling in her gut. She got out of bed and noticed the window was open she closed it and looked around. Nothing just dead stillness she was sure she closed the window she looked around again still nothing she shook it off. She slipped out of her door and went down t breakfast in her silk PJs. She found the senior team already up.  
  
"mornin"  
  
"YOU how many times do I have to tell you to go away"  
  
"mornin Scott"  
  
"now leave this place"  
  
"like give it up Scott"  
  
"yeah your even starting to get on my nerves and I'm supposed to be your girl friend"  
  
"how can you guys protect her she destroyed our home"  
  
"yeah like forever ago get over it"  
  
"shes Magneto's daughter what makes you think she won't turn on us" Scott was starting to yell, Belle held her head and blasted him into a wall pinning him there with forks she picked up a metal spoon and melded it over his mouth.  
  
"thank gawd man he was getting anoyin" Rogue said  
  
"whereza coffee"  
  
"like were not allowed to drink coffee" Belle looked at her and passed out they all ran over to her well except Scott he was stuck to the wall.  
  
"like what happened to her"  
  
"I don't know maybe we should take her to mister McCoy" Jean said starting to get a little worried.  
  
"no need chere Remy got it covered" he walked up to Belle a steaming cup of coffee in his hands he put it under her nose instantly she was up and drinking the coffee. Remy laughed and she pinned him to the wall next to Scott with knives.  
  
"your like not a morning person are you"  
  
"what gave it away mmmm coffee goodness" Kurt ported in a can of spray paint in his hand he was about to spray her when she pinned him to the wall using steak knives. Then Evan came skating in another can of spray paint aimed at her she used his skateboard against him and pinned him the wall with it.  
  
"do you guys ever give up"  
  
"no now let us go girl"  
  
"ja ve need to get ready"  
  
"hmmm who to release"  
  
"you will release all of them Belle" the professor came into the kitchen.  
  
"but."  
  
"no buts young lady now release them"  
  
"fine" she waved her hand as she stomped out of the kitchen and they fell to the ground.  
  
"now everyone go get ready" they all left and the professor went upstairs. Belle walked into her room cursing boys when she felt it again that strange presence but no one was there. She shivered and sat down on her bed a few minuets later the professor came in.  
  
"Belle how many times have I told you not to pin people to the wall"  
  
"they were bugging me"  
  
"that is no reason." the professor stopped short.  
  
"we are not alone" People came out of the shadows and knocked out the professor Belle was tackled down and her arms cuffed she tried to use her powers but they were gone then everything went black. Remy walked through the halls to Belle's room he walked in to find the professor on the ground and Belle no where to be found. He picked him up and ran him to the med bay.  
  
"Hank d' prof" Hank looked over and gasped there was a gash on his head Remy laid him on a bed while Hank tended his wound soon the professor woke up.  
  
"BELLE!"  
  
"Charles relax now what about Belle"  
  
"she was taken but I don't know where I was knocked out"  
  
"do y' know who it was"  
  
"all I know is that there was one mutant among the group but the rest were human"  
  
"how did they get in?"  
  
"I do not know"  
  
"we need t' find Belle"  
  
"and we will Remy assemble the team I will use cerebro" Remy left and the professor went into the back room to use cerebro. About half an hour later the professor emerged from cerebro.  
  
"like do you know where she is" the professor shook his head.  
  
"her powers are being negated I have no way to find her" 


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Belle looked around she was in metal room and the restraints were still on her hands she tried to get out but could not move.  
  
"hey chica you awake" she looked around for the source of the voice and found it a boy sitting in a corner.  
  
"yes where are we?"  
  
"some kind of lab"  
  
"the men who captured me where are they"  
  
"they threw you in here and left"  
  
"how long have you been here?"  
  
"almost all my life muchacho" "can you help me get these restraints off please?"  
  
"nope they wont come off unless they take them off"  
  
"why can't I move"  
  
"they injected you with a paralysis drug you should be able to move now" she moved her arms and legs and sat up.  
  
"why are we here"  
  
"this is a 'school' for freaks like us or so they told our parents they just bring us here and do endless experiments on us"  
  
"what kind of experiments"  
  
"I used to be human color now I'm gray and some of the others are not so lucky to make it through the procedure"  
  
"then why would they want me here"  
  
"you can ask them that your self here they come" she looked at what she supposed was a door and shielded herself from the light.  
  
"good morning 637" she gasped that name that horrible name all the images came flooding back she was there in area 51 how could it be possible she was free or so she thought. The guards picked her up and she started to struggle.  
  
"don't struggle and it won't hurt as much" the guy in a lab coat stuck something in her neck and her body went numb.  
  
"why did you bring me back here"  
  
"we need you" they brought her to a room there was a table in the center she looked at it.  
  
"and what are you going to do more experiments on me"  
  
"oh no your much to valuable for that now" the guards took off her cloths so she was stark naked in a room full of men.  
  
"you see our power has been failing lately since the government has cut our funding and we need an alternative power source and since your father is unreachable we settled for you. They fastened her to the table and the needles came down and dug into her skin she screamed as they pierced the flesh. The guards took off her restraints and put her to sleep then left. Back at the mansion the professor got a brief reading of her powers and a basic idea of he location. He wheeled out of cerebro into the briefing room where everyone was waiting.  
  
"I have a broad area but it is a place to start the coordinates are in the black bird we should go" they all got in the blackbird even the professor came. They strapped in and took of Remy stared out the window worried about her he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up into the face of storm.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine she has immense power not much harm can befall her"  
  
"tanks stormy hey and why did y' leave N'Orleans"  
  
"that is a story for another time my friend and don't call me stormy"  
  
"alright stormy" she zapped him with a little lightning bolt, he smiled and continued looking out the window. They arrived soon after in the desert of New Jersey they fanned out.  
  
"like does anyone else get the feeling that were like being watched" Kitty said over the com link.  
  
"Kitty vho vould be vatching us?" Guns came up out of the ground and started firing at them Remy dodged them and jumped in the hole that the gun came out of the others followed his lead. He landed in a room filled with gun like that one he blew up the camera that was in the room and motioned for the others to come they did. They made it into what looked like a control room Remy looked at all the screens and saw mutants being held in cells then he saw a room where a mutant looked almost dead.  
  
"Nightcrawler y' git moi in t' dat room" he pointed to the room where the mutant was almost dead.  
  
"d' rest o y' git dese mutants out okay now go" Kurt grabbed his arm and they were in the room Remy knocked the guards out and looked at the mutant. It was a girl she was naked and hooked up to all these machines. Remy started to pull the needles out Kurt almost passed out at all the blood. They pulled out the last needle and Remy picked her up the girls' face was hidden by her bloody mass of hair. He nodded to Kurt and they were transported to the jet where they found the rest of the team including several other mutants. He brought the girl to the back where mister McCoy was tending the other mutants. He laid her on the table and motioned for mister McCoy to come over he did as the jet took off. Hank started to work sealing her wounds then he moved the hair out of her face and they both gasped. 


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
  
Chapter 19  
  
They moved the hair out of her face and gasped there lay Belle her face was beaten and swollen while the rest of her was beaten as well. The professor came back to survey it when he saw her he looked harder and a grim expression crossed his face  
  
"Hank I'm not getting any mind feed back from her"  
  
"Charles you have to help her"  
  
"its like she died a while ago"  
  
"she probably did profesoros" a gray skinned boy came forward.  
  
"why do you say that my boy"  
  
"its what they do they capture electric or magnetic mutant and use them as power sources most die within a few hours because that machine drains them of everything they probably would survive if the guards didn't beat them but as you can tell they do and she was hooked up to that thing for a good eight hours before you got her out I would not be surprised if she gave up and either died or receded in her mind and closed her self up that what happened to the last one that survived they thought they killed him but he was still breathing they threw him back in the cell and it was like he was dead he didn't eat and eventually wasted away"  
  
"prof y' ave' t' save er'"  
  
"I can try and go into her mind to see if she is there but even with out my help her shields are formidable and with her in there she probably has built them up"  
  
"den let moi go in dere she let moi in"  
  
"it is worth a try" Remy sat in a chair and the professor connected their minds Remy wandered through and found a wall with a door he knocked.  
  
"chere its me"  
  
"Remy how did you get in here" she opened the door inside was a beautiful world with magical creatures everywhere she was naked but her hair was longer and covered her a little.  
  
"nice place y' got here"  
  
"thanks but what are you doing here"  
  
"I've come to bring y' back I couldn't live wit out y'"  
  
"why would I want to live out there when I can be here forever and never worry about anything again no father no pervs just me"  
  
" what if y' git lonely"  
  
"I have my friends here to keep me company" she motioned to the animals. Then a man came up to them and Belle started to blush. The man was Remy except in a magical looking loincloth.  
  
"chere?"  
  
"well theres him too"  
  
"who are you?"  
  
"I'm Remy Lebeau"  
  
"you are an intruder here leave this place and leave us be we are happy" Remy was slammed out of her mind and sent back to his the prof broke the link.  
  
"and?"  
  
"she don want t' come back  
  
"I see why?"  
  
"she would rather stay in dere"  
  
"so you are fine with this?"  
  
"non but if I don't think this is a joke I might throw myself off a cliff"  
  
"I'll help"  
  
"shut up John or I'll throw y' off a cliff"  
  
"Remy is there no way to bring her back"  
  
"I might be able t' coax her out but she got a friend in dere"  
  
"a friend?"  
  
"yeah he looks like me but he not be me"  
  
"a foreign entity is trapping her there and keeping her from leaving"  
  
"but she seemed like she was happy"  
  
"yes apparently he talked her into it or has brainwashed her"  
  
"so who do y' tink it be"  
  
"could be anyone who has telepathic abilities"  
  
"but who would unless dey be workin fo' magneto"  
  
"Master Mind"  
  
"den oh god I ave' t' git in dere now who knows what she be doin wit him"  
  
"oh my stars and garters you don't think" Remy nodded his head as much as he hated it it was probably what she was doing.  
  
"Charles you have to stop her" the professor linked Remy's mind with hers again he found the wall with out even asking he barged in. He saw them rolling around on the ground he ripped her off him.  
  
"what d' y' tink y' be doin Master Mind?" the copy of him transformed and was now Master Mind.  
  
"how did you see through my illusion"  
  
"oh gross oh god and we oh god oh god oh god"  
  
"easy chere if y' let d' prof in he can help" the door of her mind opened and the professor came in.  
  
"Master Mind how dare you defile the girls mind like that pretending to be part of her mind you disgust me"  
  
"Xavier how nice to see you now you trying to get me from her mind would be pointless I have already established my roots here I can take over her body if I wanted but I will suffice to keeping her trapped in her mind"  
  
"I won let y'" Remy charged a card and threw it at him but it did nothing but Belle screamed in pain.  
  
"very smart Remy don't you know what ever you do to me will enflict on her I feel no pain where she on the other hand" Remy glared at him then went to Belle's side and lifted her into his arms rocking her back and forth.  
  
"shhhh chere it gonna be alright"  
  
"oh god oh god" she buried her head in his chest.  
  
"how can you do this to the poor girl?"  
  
"its fun"  
  
"fun you think it is fun to take over a girls mind and violate her in the deepest way possible"  
  
"yes"  
  
"you disgust me beyond belief" the professor stuck out his hand and sent Master Mind into a wall Belle doubled over in pain.  
  
"prof stop y' hurtin Belle" the professor looked over to Belle.  
  
"Belle you must fight him you must banish him from your mind it's the only way" Belle stood up Remy behind her she nodded her head and glared at Master Mind he gulped.  
  
"you. you defiled my mind you made me think that you were a part of my mind and you used me you can ask my father I. don't ..like.to..be..USED" she put out her hands and sent him back into the wall though he just went straight through the wall and out of her mind she turned to the professor.  
  
"you said the wall would protect me"  
  
"he knows that you trust Remy so he used his powers of illusion to trick your mind"  
  
"is there anyway to keep that from happening again"  
  
"yes but it is quite time consuming"  
  
"we have all the time in the world"  
  
"then lets get started Remy would you like to go back to your own mind"  
  
"non I'll stay here it nice" his arms went around her waist as she started to work the professor telling her step by step what to do soon a scanner was built in and the scenery changed. They were now standing in a beautiful Japanese porcelain bathroom with a huge Jacuzzi tub. Remy looked at her.  
  
"what a change of scenery never hurt"  
  
"your right now we should be getting back to the real world we should be arriving soon" the professor left followed by Remy, Belle stood in her bathroom and sighed then woke up on a bed.  
  
They arrived back at the mansion no problem but when they got there they found the mansion occupied. Belle walked in the door to see the mansion in shambles.  
  
"what the hell"  
  
"cup cake your back" Toad jumped out of nowhere and landed on her pinning her to the floor he started to kiss her when she flung him into a wall.  
  
"but sweetums"  
  
"what the hell are you doing here" by now the rest of the team was in the house just as dumbfounded as her.  
  
"bucket head had us come here and take over but we left your room in tact yo"  
  
"MAGNETO?" she slammed him against the wall white fire blazing around her.  
  
"where is HE?"  
  
"um I think hes in the study" she dropped toad and floated up then flew into the study the rest of the team not far behind.  
  
"YOU"  
  
"Belle your back"  
  
"YOU.. you had my free will repressed AND had your maggot imprison me in my mind give me one reason why I should let you live"  
  
"because my dear you are in my power" her body froze up she couldn't move.  
  
"what did you do to me"  
  
"well I had an extra dose of metal put into your body so I could control you" he turned her around and her arms out stretched to her team she resisted and fought but he flung her at them. Luckily Remy caught her and held her tight against his body.  
  
"Magnus stop this leave her alone"  
  
"why Charles because I am her father apparently you were what she considered her father not me"  
  
"you can change that Eric just stop trying to use her and just be with her you can start over"  
  
"not in this life time dad" she broke out of Remy's hold and concentrated on the iron in her blood stream. Magneto realized what she was doing and started to fight her but her rage was strong and she over powered him. The metal shot out of her like bullets she fell to the ground. Magneto caught her with his powers and started to seal her wounds.  
  
"I will not loose a valuable power" he sealed all the wounds and she was back on her feet.  
  
"that's all I'll ever be to you is either something in the way or something to be used well I'm sick of it you can take my allegiance and shove it up your ass cause I'm through I would rather die"  
  
"my dear"  
  
"and if you come after me again I will kill you" Belle floated out of the mansion and found Remy by the gates.  
  
"runnin again chere"  
  
"do I have a choice"  
  
"y' always ave' a choice"  
  
" how can you say that you don't have a killing father on your tail who will kill anyone who gets in his way"  
  
"so where y' goin"  
  
"England"  
  
"den Remy come wit y' he nt gon let y' go out dere all by y' self"  
  
"oh and you think I need you to protect me"  
  
"oui"  
  
"well Remy at least you can get us easy cash"  
  
"see y' need Remy"  
  
"stop being arrogant and come on" she grabbed his arm and they walked out of the gates on their adventure.  
  
A/N: finished okay here is a story, don't flame me about my grammar yada yada cause I really don't care anymore okay at least I'm writing. Now I probably gonna write a sequel but I don't know maybe Journeys of Love Remy and Belle become closer I don't know it depends on if anyone even likes this story. Till then bye. ~Rogue LeBeau 


End file.
